Sincere Love
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Mingyu, apa harapanmu diulang tahun kali ini?/aku hanya ingin 3 hal/Baiklah aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu, percayalah padaku/ Baiklah aku akan percaya padamu/ Meanie / Mingyu x Wonwoo/ request Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Sincere Love**

 **Cast**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Hong Jisoo

 **Pairing**

Meanie

 **Warning**

Fict abal, angst gagal, Typo, Boys Love.

Don't like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mingyu melangkahkan kaki memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Dia baru saja pulang sekolah. Saat membuka pintu, dirinya sudah disambut oleh suara makian. Didepan matanya dia bisa melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Mingyu bosan menghitungnya.

Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang diributkan oleh mereka. Mingyu bahkan sudah terlalu biasa melihatnya. Tanpa suara sedikitpun, dirinya kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya.

Berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan tatapan datar. Sampai pada sebuah tangga batu yang terlihat olehnya, dia menaiki tangga tersebut untuk mencapai keatas bukit. Diujung sana ada sebuah kursi panjang yang menghadap kearah pemandangan kota.

Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya, dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas kursi. Mendengar suara langkah mendekat, membuat namja tersebut menengokkan kepalanya.

"Mingyu~" panggilnya dengan nada yang ceria.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengar suaranya. Dia melanjutkan jalannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya disamping pemuda itu. Namja yang sudah duduk lebih dulu juga balas tersenyum

"Ini untukmu," pemuda tadi menyodorkan satu cup coklat hangat kepada Mingyu, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang, jadi aku juga membelikannya untukmu," lanjutnya.

"Gomawo," Mingyu mengambil coklat hangat miliknya, " Wonwoo hyung," dan meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Emmm, Cheonma," balas Wonwoo tak lupa dengan senyum yang masih setia berada dibibirnya.

Mereka masih terdiam, Mingyu masih sibuk dengan coklat hangatnya dan memandang langit sore didepannya. Begitupun dengan Wonwoo, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi kesini?" tanya Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tak suka kalau aku datang kesini, Wonwoo hyung," Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aniii, bukan begitu Gyu. Aku suka kalau kau datang kesini, itu berarti ada yang menemaniku. Yang aku tak suka adalah alasan kau datang kesini. Kau selalu datang kesini saat kau merasa sedih," Jelas Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam.

"Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?" tanya Wonwoo hati-hati.

"Justru aneh kalau melihat mereka tidak bertengkar. Itu seperti sebuah keajaiban untukku," jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang mendengar nada pilu dari suara Mingyu ikut merasakan sakit dihatinya, dia menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu. Seolah menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk Mingyu.

"Bersabarlah Gyu~ semua akan indah pada waktunya," ujar Wonwoo ditambah senyum manisnya

"Hemmm, kuharap begitu hyung,"

Mingyu membalas senyum Wonwoo dengan senyum tipisnya. Dia juga membalas genggaman tangan Wonwoo. Mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama disore itu, menunggu malam datang menjemput.

Tak ada hal berarti yang mereka lakukan. Hanya sesekali mengobrolkan sesuatu dan melihat pemandangan kota didepan sana. Melihat gemerlap lampu yang menghiasi kota Seoul

"Ahhh sudah mulai malam, aku malas pulang," keluh Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu tak usah pulang. Kita disini lebih lama lagi," usul Mingyu asal.

"Huumm tak boleh Gyu. Aku tak mau membuat orang tuaku khawatir," ujar Wonwoo.

"Ya ya ya, anak kecil memang tak boleh pulang terlaru malam. Nanti orang tuamu khawatir," ejek Mingyu.

"Yakkk aku bukan anak kecil, aku bahkan lebih tua darimu," kesal Wonwoo.

"Kkk~ aku hanya bercanda, Wonwoo hyungku tersayang," gombal Mingyu sambil mencubit sekilas pucuk hidung Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku mengantarmu," tawar Mingyu.

"Tak perlu Gyu, Kakakku akan menjemputku sebentar lagi," tolak Wonwoo.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu menolakku untuk mengantarmu,"

"Maafkan aku, aku tak mau merepotkanmu," sesal Wonwoo.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan jika itu untukmu, hyung,"

"Ishhh sudah berhenti menggombaliku Kim Mingyu, pulang sana," usir Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pulang dulu Wonwoo hyung," pamit Mingyu.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan,"

Setelah Mingyu tak terlihat lagi dijangkauan matanya, Wonwoo juga berjalan pulang. Melewati jalan yang berbeda dengan Mingyu. Sebuah mobil hitam sudah menunggu dirinya. Wonwoo masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

"Kau senang bertemu dengannya?" tanya seorang namja yang berada dibalik kemudi.

"Kau tahu jawabannya dengan baik hyung," Jawab Wonwoo tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang merekah dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Dulu keluarganya baik-baik saja, saat masih berada dikampung halamannya mereka masuk dalam kategori keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia. Dengan seorang ayah yang merupakan karyawan sebuah perusahaan dan ibu yang menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Namun semuanya berubah saat mereka pindah ke Seoul. Ayahnya naik jabatan menjadi General Manager di kantor pusat. Sedangkan ibunya juga memilih berkerja mengelola butik yang baru dibukanya. Mereka menjadi semakin sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jarang berada dirumah dan akan bertengkar karna alasan yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Rasa lelah akan perkerjaan membuat mereka gambang tersulut amarah.

Mingyu merasakannya, kalau kehangatan keluarganya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai keluarganya benar-benar hancur. Mingyu sudah menyiapkan diri akan hal itu.

Awalnya memang berat untuk Mingyu yang merasa diabaikan oleh orang tuanya dan selalu melihat mereka bertengkar. Tapi sekarang Mingyu sudah tak peduli karna dia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan ini semua. Dia bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan orang tuanya kalau bukan mereka yang memulai.

Itu semua berakibat kepada dirinya yang menjadi namja tertutup. Sejak tinggal di Seoul dia tak punya teman satu orang pun. Dia lebih menilih menyendiri dikamarnya atau diatas bukit yang tidak sengaja dia temukan.

Sampai suatu hari, dia menemukan orang lain yang mengunjungi bukit teresebut. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang berkunjung selain dirinya.

Dengan rasa penasarannya Mingyu bertanya pada namja itu. Dan akhirnya dia tahu kalau namanya adalah Jeon Wonwoo dan satu tahun diatasnya. Wajahnya pucat dan tatapannya sangat dingin. Tapi sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya. Sifatnya hangat dan senyumnya sangat manis

Berkat tingkat cerewet yang sedikit lebih baik dari Mingyu. Mereka bisa berteman dengan baik. Mereka selalu menghabiskan wakru disore hari sampai malam hari tiba. Singkat memang, namun itu semua sangat berarti untuk mereka. Dan Wonwoo adalah teman pertama Mingyu di Seoul.

7 bulan bersama membuat Mingyu menyadari kalau dia terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Senyum manis yang selalu merekah dibibirnya. Suara tawa merdunya saat Mingyu membuat lelucon. Wajah bersemunya saat Mingyu menggodanya. Semuanya benar-benar hal yang indah untuk Mingyu. Hanya dengannya lah dirinya bisa menjadi sosok Kim Mingyu yang sebenarnya.

Namun semua itu tak membuat Mingyu berani untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Dia hanya takut kehilangan Wonwoo kalau ternyata Wonwoo tidak mencintainya seperti dirinya yang mencintai Wonwoo. Mungkin untuk saat ini sudah cukup dengan status sebatas sahabat.

Lagipula terlalu banyak rahasia yang tidak diketahui Mingyu dari Wonwoo. Dimana Wonwoo tinggal, tempat sekolahnya, bahkan sosok kakak yang selalu menjemputnya. Semua masih menjadi rahasia untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo tak pernah mau menjawab saat dia bertanya.

* * *

 **Sincere Love**

* * *

"Mingyu sudah selesai belum?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Tunggu sebenat hyung, sedikit lagi selesai," jawab Mingyu yang masih sibuk membuat sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau buat sih, kenapa lama sekali?" kesal Wonwoo.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi hyung,"

"Ishhhh menyebalkan,"

Terhitung sudah 30 menit Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Mereka sedang duduk berhadapan diatas rumput. Mingyu menyuruhnya memejamkan mata karna dia mau membuat sesuatu untuk Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo menuruti perkataan Mingyu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Nah, sudah jadi Hyung," seru Mingyu.

"Akhirnya, jadi aku boleh membuka mataku kan,"

"Eitsss tunggu hyung, jangan membuka mata dulu," larang Mingyu.

"Aishhh kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan Kim Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo menuduh.

"Anioo, hyung. Aku tak mengerjaimu,"

Wonwoo akan kembali protes kalau saja dirinya tidak merasakan sebuah benda yang dipasangkan diatas kepalanya.

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu, Nae Cheonsa," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan, dirinya melirik keatas kepalanya dan menyentuh benda yang terpasang apik diatas kepalanya.

"Flower Crown?" gumam Wonwoo bingung.

"Kubuatkan spesial untukmu hyung," ujar Mingyu.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku menutup mata selama itu hanya untuk sebuah flower crown?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ne, hyung. Kau terlihat seperti malaikat menggunakan itu," jawab Mingyu tulus.

"Jinja? Malaikat yang tampan kan?"

"Anioo, Malaikat cantik lebih tepatnya," ujar Mingyu.

"Yakkkk aku tampan tahu," kesal Wonwoo lalu mengerucutkan bibirmu.

"Kau yang seperti itu, terlihat lebih manis hyung,"

"Aishhh terserah kau saja,"

"Kkkk~ kaja kita selfie bersama hyung," ajak Mingyu.

Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka fitur kamera, lalu menarik bahu Wonwoo mendekat untuk mengambil beberapa foto. Mingyu tak pernah pelit untuk mengeluarkan senyum tampannya saat bersama Wonwoo. Dia bisa dengan bebas melakukan ekspresi apapun didepan Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ketaman bermain?" ajak Mingyu.

"Lotte World? Aku mau Gyu~" jawab Wonwoo semangat.

"Aigoo kau bersemangat sekali kuajak jalan-jalan eoh?" goda Mingyu.

"Aishhh bukan begitu Gyu~. Aku bersemangat karna sudah lama aku tidak bermain kesana," Jelas Wonwoo.

"Aku mengerti hyung, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu besok," ujar Mingyu.

"Tak perlu, Gyu. Kita bertemu didepan tangga ini saja," tolak Wonwoo.

"Jadi aku belum boleh tahu dimana tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mianhae Gyu~ tapi ini belum saatnya," ujar Wonwoo singkat.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Wonwoo sudah berdiri didepan tangga menunggu Mingyu datang. Tangannya dia masukkan kekantung cardigan yang dia pakai. Hari ini lumayan cerah, cocok untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ketaman bermain.

"Hyung~" panggil Mingyu dari kejauhan.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi dengan setia menunduk. Menengok keasal suara yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Hahh hahh, maaf membuatmu menunggu hyung. Tadi aku ketinggalan bus dan harus naik bus berikutnya," Mingyu masih membungkuk memegang lututnya berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"Gwenchana Gyu~"

Wonwoo kemudian mengambil sebuah botol minuman dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"Minumlah dulu,"

"Terimakasih hyung," ujar Mingyu lalu meminum air yang diberikan Wonwoo. "Kajja kita jalan," Mingyu mengembalikkannya pada Wonwoo dan ditaruh kedalam tas oleh sang pemilik. Digenggamnya tangan halus Wonwoo. Dan mereka mulai berjalan kehalte depan yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Lotte World

* * *

 **Sincere Love**

* * *

Lotte World saat ini sangat ramai oleh pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan. Mungkin karna ini hari libur jadi banyak yang memilih untuk mengajak keluarga atau pasangannya ketaman bermain. Mingyu belum melepaskan genggaman tangan Wonwoo sedari tadi. Dia takut Wonwoo hilang tersesat di Lotte World.

"Hyung kau ingin naik apa?" tanya Mingyu.

Sedangkan yang ditanya melihat kesekelilingnya dan dia menemukan sebuah permainan yang menarik dimatanya.

"Aku mau naik itu," tunjuk Wonwoo pada sebuah komedi putar.

"Kau yakin mau menaiki itu?" tanya Mingyu memastikan

"Emmm," Wonwoo hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, kita naik itu hyung,"

Mereka berjalan menuju antrian komedi putar. Berhubung banyak pengunjung yang datang, jadi harus rela mengantri. Dan untungnya tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Mingyu dan Wownoo sudah menaiki kuda masing-masing. Kuda mereka bersebalahan. Mingyu dengan kuda warna hitam dan Wonwoo dengan kuda warna putih.

Komedi mulai berputar. Mingyu bisa melihat senyum manis yang merekah dibibir Wonwoo. Dia ikut bahagia melihat Wonwoo bahagia seperti ini. Mereka asik menaiki komedi putar. Wonwoo sendiri tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum bahagia. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan hal menyenangkan seperti ini.

Selesai menaiki komedi putar, Wonwoo dan Mingyu melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Mencoba satu-persatu Wahana di Lotte World. Keluar-masuk toko souvenir yang tersedia disana. Juga membeli berbagai macam cemilan.

Tujuan akhir mereka adalah menaiki Kincir Angin. Wonwoo sangat bersemangat menaiki wahana itu. Mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam dan jangan lupa sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kucing menghiasi kepala mereka. Mingyu tiba-tiba mengehentikan langkahnya. Membuat Wonwoo yang berjalan disampingnya menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa berhenti Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya aku harus kekamar kecil. Kau tak apakan kalau menunggu dulu disini?" tanys Mingyu.

"Tentu saja tak apa Mingyu. Sana kau segeralah kekamar kecil. Aku tak ingin melihatmu mengompol," canda Wonwoo.

"Aishhh bercandamu tak lucu hyung. Kalau begitu tunggulah disini dan jangan kemana-mana," setelahnya Mingyu berlari menuju kamar kecil.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Wonwoo. Dirinya kemudian berbalik, berjalan kearah bangku yang tersedia. Langkahnya terpaksa terhenti saat merasakan nyeri dikepalanya. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk fokus kembali. Dan berhasil, nyerinya sedikit hilang tapi sebagai gantinya darah segarlah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Wonwoo lupa kalau seharian ini dia belum meminum obatnya. Lagipula dia tak mungkin meminum obatnya didepan Mingyu kan. Wonwoo mengadahkan kepalanya. Mencoba cara sederhana untuk menghentikan mimisannya.

Tapi darahnya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Nyeri dikepalanya kembali lagi dan kali ini lebih menyakitkan dari yang tadi. Kedua kakinya sudah tak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Seseorang menangkap tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh ketanah. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat orang yang menolongnya.

"Jisoo hyung," gumam Wonwoo sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Wonnie~" ujar Jisoo sedih.

Dia lalu menggendong Wonwoo dan berjalan mengabaikan orang-orang yang memandang kearahnya.

Mingyu kembali dari kamar kecil. Sedikit harus menganrtri disana dan menyebabkkan dirinya meninggalkan Wonwoo terlalu lama. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat dia tak menemukan Wonwoo ditempat dia meninggalkan Wonwoo tadi.

Dia menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, tapi tetap tak bisa menemukan Wonwoo dimanapun. Baru saja dirinya akan melangkah mencari Wonwoo tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan didapatnya dari Wonwoo.

 **From: Wonwoonie~**

 **Maaf Mingyu aku harus pulang lebih dulu, karna ada urusan mendadak. Aku senang dengan acara jalan-jalan kita hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok, kau juga segera pulanglah.**

"Hahh, padahal aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku hari ini," gumam Mingyu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Lotte World dengan lesu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkannya sebentar dan dia sudah tahu dimana dia sekarang. Selang infus kembali terpasang ditangannya. Dia memejamkan mata sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Seminggu lebih 2 hari," jawab namja yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku diatas sofa.

"Lebih sebentar dari terakhir aku tak sadarkan diri," gumam Wonwoo.

"Tapi tetap saja itu bukanlah kabar baik, Woonie~"

"Ya~ aku tahu Jisoo hyung,"

Wonwoo tiba-tiba teringat hari terakhir dia sadar. Seingatnya dia sedang berada di Lotte World bersama Mingyu. Dan dia pingsan tanpa saat tidak bersama Mingyu. Apakah mungkin Mingyu khawatir padanya yang menghilang tiba-tiba?

"Jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah namja itu, aku sudah mengirimnya pesan kalau kau pergi berlibur kerumah nenekmu," ujar Jisoo seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Wonwoo.

"Oh, syukurlah. Terimakasih hyung,"

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan panggilkan dokter dulu,"

Jisoo sudah berdiri dan akan beejalan keluar, namun suara Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tak perlu hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Yang kubutuhkan hanya tidur," ujar Wonwoo.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Jisoo.

"Ne,hyung. Kau tak perlu khawatir,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hyung tinggal dulu tak apa? Hyung harus kembali kekantor karna ada meeting," Jelas Jisoo.

"Ne hyung, terimaksih sudah menjagaku,"

"Sama-sama saengi,"

Dan Jisoo keluar dari ruang rawat Wonwoo meninggalkannya yang mulai terbuai oleh mimpi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Maafkan saya kalau angstnya jelek dan ga ada feel. Hanya saja aku mau mencoba hal baru selain membuat ff yg manis-manis. Makin lama review di ffku berkurang. Mungkin itu karna ffku yang tak layak baca dan sudah membosankan. Salah satu yang membuat moodku bagus untuk menulis adalah respon dari kalian para reader.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sincere Love**

 **Cast**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Hong Jisoo

 **Pair**

Meanie

 **Warning**

Fict abal, angst gagal, Typo, Boys Love.

 **Don't like Don't Read.**

.

.

.

Mingyu datang lagi ketempat itu. Seperti hari-hari kemarin, dirinya kembali tak menemukan Wonwoo. Dua minggu tak bertemu, membuatnya benar-benar merindukan sosoknya. Kembali menghela nafas -entah yang keberapa kali- dan berbalik untuk pulang.

"Kim Mingyu~"

Suara itu membuat dirinya meghentikan langkah kaki. Dia berbalik kearah tadi, namun tetap kekosongan yang dia temukan. Sepertinya dia mulai berhalusinasi saking rindunya dengan Wonwoo.

"Yakk, Kim Mingyu kenapa kau diam saja?"

Lagi suara itu terdengar oleh telinganya. Kali ini lebih jelas terdengar. Melihat kesekelilingnya dan tetap tak menumakan sosok pemilik suara tersebut.

"Aishhh pabbo, lihat lah kebelakang Mingyu,"

Mingyu mengikutinya, melihat kearah belakang. Dan disana dia hanya melihat sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh.

"Lihat lebih keatas Gyuieeee~"

Mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan kali ini dia bisa melihat si pemilik suara.

"Hai Mingyu~ sapa Wonwoo yang sedang duduk diatas pohon.

"Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu memastikan kalau itu bukanlah hayalannya.

"Iya Mingyu ini aku Wonwoo," jawab Wonwoo santai.

"Kau benar-benar Jeon Wonwoo? Kau nyatakan?" tanya Mingyu rada absurd.

"Aku bukan hantu Gyu~ jadi aku masih nyata," ujar Wonwoo mulai sewot.

"Kkkk~ aku bercanda Woo~" kekeh Mingyu.

"Huh, menyebalkan,"

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?" Mingyu kembali bertanya.

"Ahhh, aku hanya ingin mencoba melihat pemandangan dari tempat yang lebih tinggi, dan kau tahu? Pemandangannya benar-benar mengagumkan Gyu~" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada ceria.

Tanpa sadar membuat senyum Mingyu ikut terlukis dibibirnya saat melihat senyum cerah Wonwoo. Akhirnya doa nya dikabulkan oleh tuhan. Rasa rindunya terobati sudah dengan sosok Wonwoo yang kembali hadir. Mendengar suara tawa Wonwoo membuat hatinya menghangat. Sepertinya Tuhan sudah benar-benar membuat dirinya terjerat oleh pesona malikatnya.

"Woonie~ turunlah, aku ingin memelukmu," pinta Mingyu.

"Aku tak bisa Gyu," ujar Wonwoo dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau tak mau memelukku?" tanya Mingyu sedih.

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin memelukmu," Mingyu bisa melihat wajah bersalah Wonwoo, "Hanya saja, aku tak tahu caranya turun dari atas sini," lanjut Wonwoo dengan malu-malu.

"Pfttt dasar bodoh," ujar Mingyu menahan tawanya.

"Yakkk kau bilang apa eoh?"

"Aku bilang kau bodoh Woonie hyung~"

"Ishhhh aku tak bodoh tahu," ujar Wonwoo tak terima.

"Yasudah kau loncat saja hyung," saran Mingyu.

"Takk mau, nanti badanku sakit kalau jatuh,"

"Aku akan menangkapmu hyung," ujar Mingyu.

"Kau serius ingin menangkapku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku serius hyung," jawab Mingyu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melompat,"

Wonwoo kemudian berdiri diatas dahan, dan mulai menjatuhkan dirinya. Mingyu menangkapnya, namun keseimbangan yang dia miliki masih kurang, dan mengakibatkan mereka berdua terjatuh diatas rumput. Dengan Wonwoo yang menindih badan Mingyu.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Mingyu dari dekat. Wajah Wonwoo reflek memerah melihatnya. Mingyu membuatnya terpesona. Sedang yang ditatap masih setia menutup matanya.

"Urghhh menyingkirlah hyung, badanmu berat tahu," keluh Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang tersadar kalau dirinya masih menindih Mingyu, kemudian menyingkir dan berbaring disebelah Mingyu, menjadikan lengan Mingyu sebagai bantalannya.

"Aku tak berat Gyu~" protes Wonwoo.

"Kalau kau enteng, kita tak mungkin terjatuh,"

"Itu salahmu yang tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan," ujar Wonwoo.

"Yayaya, terserah kau saja hyung," pasrah Mingyu.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Memandangi langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Dengan Mingyu yang sesekali mengusap rambut Wonwoo.

"Sudah malam, kau tidak pulang hyung?" tanya Minguu.

"Nanti saja, aku ingin lebih lama dengan Mingyu hari ini," jawab Wonwoo.

"Aigoooo manisnya," gemas Mingyu.

"Oh ya Gyu, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Emmm kau mengingatnya hyung?" Mingyu malah berbalik bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya," bangga Wonwoo. "Apa yang kau inginkan dihari ulang tahunmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tiga hal," jawab Mingyu.

"Apa itu Gyu?" Wonwoo penasaran akan jawaban Mingyu.

"Aku hanya ingin kasih sayang dari orang tuaku, memiliki lebih banyak teman, dan terakhir cinta dari orang yang kucintai setulus hati," ujar Mingyu diakhiri dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Wahh orang itu pasti sangat beruntung karna dicintai dengan begitu tulus olehmu," gumam Wonwoo getir. Dia berpikir bahwa Mingyu sudah mempunyai orang lain yang disukainya. Dan itu berarti cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku lebih beruntung, kalau orang yang kucintai juga mencintai diriku dengan tulus," ujar Mingyu.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu mengabulkan semua keinginanmu," ujar Wonwoo dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Memangnya kau yakin bisa mengabulkan semua itu eoh?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa Gyu~, aku kan malaikat yang diutus tuhan untuk memberimu kebahagiaan," narsis Wonwoo.

"Mana ada malaikat yang jelek seperti mu," goda Mingyu.

"Aishhh aku tak jelek Kim Mingyu," kesal Wonwoo dan mencubit pinggang Mingyu.

"Awwww sakit hyung," Mingyu mengelus bekas cubitan Wonwoo, "Baiklah aku percaya kau bisa mengabulkan keinginanku, aku pegang kata-katamu Cheonsa," ujar Mingyu.

Mereka memejamkan mata menikmati angin malam yang berhembus. Wonwoo masih memikirkan keinginan Mingyu yang terakhir. Dia takut hatinya hancur, kalau harus melihat Mingyu bahagia dengan pasangannya nanti.

'Tapi aku tak yakin akan mengabulkan keinginanmu yang ketiga atau tidak,' ujar Wonwoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

 **From: Wonwoonie~**

'Gyu, besok kau bawa sepedamu nde, aku ingin bersepeda kesungai han,'

* * *

Mingyu tersenyum membaca pesan dari Wonwoo. Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengajaknya bersepeda. Padahal selama ini Wonwoo selalu menolak saat dirinya mengajak bersepeda.

* * *

 **To: Wonwoonie~**

'Baiklah hyung, besok aku akan membawa sepedaku,'

* * *

Balas Mingyu dan dia tak menerima balasan lagi dari Wonwoo. Sepertinya hyung manisnya itu sudah terlelap. Dirinya juga bersiap mengunjungi alam mimpi. Namun baru beberapa detik memejamkan mata, suara diluar sana mengganggunya.

Suara bantingan atau pecahan sesuatu, dan disusul dengan suara yang saling memaki. Mereka berisik sekali, bagaimana Mingyu bisa tertidur kalau diluar sangat berisik. Ingin rasanya dia berjalan keluar kamar dan memaki kedua orang tuanya. Namun Mingyu masih menghormati mereka, dan tak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Jadi yang dia pilih adalah menutup telinganya dengan headseat dan menyetel musik sekeras mungkin. Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya tanpa memperdulikan orang tuanya yang -lagi-lagi- bertengkar.

.

Wonwoo baru mau membalas pesan Mingyu. Tapi Jisoo hyung lebih dulu masuk kekamarnya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, jangan banyak bergerak dulu Woonie~ apalagi menggunakan tangan kananmu," peringat Jisoo.

"Tapi, aku mau membalas pesan Mingyu hyung," rengek Wonwoo.

"Taruh ponselmu atau aku tak akan memperbolehkanmu keluar besok," ancam Jisoo.

"Tapi, hyung~"

"Jeon Wonwoo menurutlah,"

"Aishhh hyung menyebalkan," geruti Wonwoo namun tetap menuruti perintah Jisoo.

Jisoo sendiri tersenyum melihat adiknya menuruti kata-katanya. Diambilnya telspak tangan kanan Wonwoo. Mengusap sebiah jarum yang kembali menghiasi punggung tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku tak suka melihat jarum ini tepasang kembali ditanganmu," gumam Jisoo.

"Maafkan aku hyung," sesal Wonwoo.

Ini semua salahnya. Karna memaksakan diri lebih lama dengan Mingyu. Membuatnya kondisinya kembali menurun. Untungnya dokter tidak menyarankan dirinya dirawat dan hanya dipasangkan selang infus untuk membuatnya membaik.

"Hahh, hyung mengerti kalau kau ingin lebih lama bersamanya, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu," ujar Jisoo.

"Maafkan aku hyung, maaf," dan Wonwoo hanya bisa meminta maaf karna membuat hyungnya bersedih.

Jisoo membawa Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya, mengusap rambut coklat milik adiknya. Dia bisa melihat beberapa helai rambut milik Wonwoo yang rontok ditangannya. Membuat Jisoo kembali merasa sedih dan takut.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan hyung, Wonnie. Hanya kau keluarga yang hyung punya," ujar Jisoo sebisa mungkin menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

"Emm, aku tidak bisa berjanji hyung," gumam Wonwoo.

Jisoo mendengar gumaman Wonwoo, dan lagi-lagi membuatnya sadar kalau dia tak bisa melampaui takdir tuhan. Melepas pelukannya setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya. Dia menangkup pipi Wonwoo dan mencium kening milik adiknya.

"Tidurlah Woonie. Kau perlu energi untuk besok,"

Jisoo membantu Wonwoo berbaring, lalu menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada.

"Selamar malam Woonie,"

"Selamat malam hyung,"

Dan ucapan selamat malam Wonwoo mengakhiri interikasi penuh kasih sayang dari sepasang saudara. Jisoo tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi. Andai bisa, Jisoo ingin meminta tuhan untuk menggantikan posisi adiknya.

.

.

.

Kali ini giliran Mingyu yang menunggu kehadiran Wonwoo. Dirinya mulai merasa bosan karna ternyata sudah satu jam menunggu. Sebuah mobil hitan berhenti didepannya. Dan sosok yang ditunggunya keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Gyu," sesal Wonwoo.

"Hahhh, kufikir kau tak jadi datang hyung," kesal Mingyu.

"Maaf~"

"Ini bukan salah Wonwoo," suara seseorang meninstrupsi percakapan mereka. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seseorang yang keluar dari mobil yang sama dan berdiri disebelah Wonwoo.

"Hong Jisoo, aku kakak Wonwoo," Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkwn dirinya.

"Kim Mingyu," ujar Mingyu seadanya dan menjabat tangan Jisoo sekilas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku titip adikku hari ini," ujar Jisoo pada Mingyu. "Dan kau Jeon Wonwoo, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hari ini," nasehat Jisoo.

"Aku mengerti,"

"Anak pintar," Jisoo kembali mengusak rambut Wonwoo, "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai, hyung akan menjemputmu disini," perintah Jisoo dan dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Jisoo kemudian masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya. Lalu menggasnya, meninggalkan Wownoo berdua dengan Mingyu.

"Itu hyungmu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hu'um, dia tampan kan?"

"Ani, dia jelek hyung. Aku bahkan lebih dan lebih tampan dari hyungmu," ujar Mingyu.

"Cihh kau terlalu narsis,Gyu,"

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan hyung," Mingyu menaiki sepedanya. "Cepat naik," suruh Mingyu.

"Ummm naik dimana Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Yentu saja dibelakang hyung,"

"Maksudmu aku harus berdiri begitu?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Yups, kau benar hyung," jawab Mingyu santai.

"Mwo? Sirreo, aku bisa pegal kalau harus berdiri. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak bawa sepeda yang ada boncengannya," keluh Wonwoo.

"Aku tak punya sepeda perempuan seperti itu,"

"Tapi namja juga banyak yang memakainya ko," balas Wonwoo tak mau kalah.

"Aishhh kau ini cerewet ya. Cepat duduk didepanku,"

"Maksudmu dibesi sepeda itu?"

"Iya cerewet, kau mau tidak. Kalau tidak mau kita batalkan saja acara jalan-jalannya," ancam Mingyu.

"Baiklah, aku akan naik,"

Dan Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya diatas besi sepeda. Tangan kanannya menggengam stang sepeda sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat kaos milik Mingyu dibelakangnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia dibonceng seperti ini.

Biasanya dia selalu dibonceng dibelakang oleh hyungnya atau teman-teman yang sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Mingyu sendiri seperti mendapatkan Jackpot hari ini. Bisa mencium harum rambut Wonwoo dari sangat dekat. Wangi Strawberry bercampur Vanila, membuat Mingyu harus bisa menahan hormon dewasanya. Dan tidak mungkin menerkam Wonwoo ditengah perjalanan.

Mingyu mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Mengendarainya dengan pelan menuju sungai han. Senyum masih tak lepas dari bibirnya. Rasanya seperti melakukan kencan romantis dengan sang kekasih. Senyum juga tak bisa lepas dari bibir Wonwoo, akhirnya dia bisa merasakan udara segar dipagi hari lagi. Setelah sebelumnya hanya bisa merasakan udara rumah sakit yang memuakkan.

"Gyu, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sungai han nanti?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Emmm entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya hyung," jawab Mingyu.

"Aku juga sama Gyu," gumam Wonwoo.

"Yasudah kita berjalan-jalan saja disekitar sungai han," usul Mingyu.

"Yahhh, kupikir itu menyenangkan,"

Mereka akhirnya sampai disungai han. Mingyu menghentikan sepedanya, mengistirahatkan sebentar dirinya yang lelah mengayuh. Wonwoo sudah berlari untuk lebih dekat melihat sungai Han.

"Hyung jangan lari-lari nanti kau jatuh," teriak Mingyu.

"Tak akan Gyu," balas Wonwoo dan menghadap Mingyu sekilas.

Wonwoo masih terus berlari, dan dia bisa melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang terduduk sambil menangis. Karna penasaran, Wonwoo menghampiri anak itu. Lalu berjongkok didepannya.

"Anak manis kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengusap lembut rambut anak itu.

"Unghh hiksss aku teljatuh hyung dan lututku telluka, hiksss ini pelih," jawab anak itu lengkap dengan aksen cadelnya.

Wonwoo melihat lutut anak itu, dan benar saja lutut itu terlihat tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Aigoooo pasti perih sekali," ringis Wonwoo.

"Ne, ini pelih hyung hikssss,"

"Hyung ada apa?" tanya Mingyu saat sudah sampai disebelah Wonwoo.

"Ahhh Gyu, bisa kau belikan obat merah dan plester luka dimini market sana, aku ingin mengobati lutut anak ini," pinta Wonwoo.

Mingyu melihat sekilas lutut anak itu yang terluka, lalu berjalan menuju mini market diseberang jalan.

"Nah, hyung itu sedang membelikan obat untukmu, jadi berhenti menangis nde," ujar Wonwoo.

"Aku tak mau diobati hyung, hikss nanti lututku tambah pelih," ujar anak itu menolak.

"Eihhh hyung akan mengobatinya dengan sangat pelan, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir merasakan perih arraso," jelas Wonwoo.

"Emmmmm Shilleo~" dan anak kecil itu masih menolak.

"Ini hyung yang kau pinta," Mingyu kembali dan menyerahkan barang-barang yang dipinta Wonwoo.

"Huweee aku tak mau diobati," tangis anak itu mulai kencang membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoi panik.

Mingyu ingat kalau dirinya sempat memebeli lollipop dimini market tadi. Dikeluarkannya lolipop tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya kepada anak kecil itu.

"Ini hyung berikan untukmu, tapi kau harus mau untuk diobati okay," bujuk Mingyu.

Anak itu terdiam sejenak, dia ingin lolipop itu. Tapi dia tak mau diobati.

"Tenang, hyung akan mengobatinya dengan sangat pelan," dan kali ini Wonwoo yang membujuknya.

Akhirnya anak itu mengangguk dan mengambil lollipop yang sudah dibuka bungkusnya oleh Mingyu.

"Anak pintar," Mingyu mengusak rambut anak tersebut.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat interaksi Mingyu dan anak kecil itu. Dia mulai mengobati luka anak itu dengan hati-hati dan menutupnya dengan plester bermotif kelinci.

"Nahhh selesai," ujar Wonwoo.

"Eohhh kenapa tidak pelih hyung," bingung anak itu.

"Kan hyung sudah bilang kalau tak akan perih, kau saja yang tak percaya pada hyung," Wonwoo mencubit gemas hidung anak itu.

"Heheh telima kasih hyung,"

"Sama-sama,"

"Oh ya hyung belum tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Emmm namaku Kim Dong hyuk, tapi teman-teman seling memanggilku hyukkie," jawab anak itu.

"Ahhh kalau nama hyung Kim Mingyu dan hyung manis ini Jeon Wonwoo," ujar Mingyu dan dihadiahi sebuah cubitan mesra dilengannya.

"Emmm salam kenal Mingyu hyung yang tampan dan Wonwoo hyung yang manis,"

"Aishhh hyukkie, hyung juga tampan," balas Wonwoo tak terima.

"Tapi menulut hyukkie hyung manis,"

"Sudah hyung terima saja," ujar Mingyu dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau ini, mengajari anak-anak hal yang tidak benar,"

.

.

.

Tak lama seorang wanita memanggil Dongh hyuk. Mereka berdua berpikir kalau tu ummanya Dong hyuk, tapi ternyata dia adalah ibu panti asuhan.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Dong hyuk," ujar sang ibu panti.

"Emm tak apa ajhumma, kami senang bermain dengan Dong hyuk," balas Wonwoo.

"Hahh, Dong hyuk itu anak yang ceria dan senang sekali melakukan hal baru. Jadi agak sulit untuk kami menjaganya," jelas sang ibu panti.

"Tapi sayang, dokter memfonis umurnya tak lama lagi, Leukimianya sudah menyebar dengan cepat," sedih ibu panti tersebut.

Mendengar itu membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka anak kecil yang ceria seperti Dong hyuk menyimpan penyakit mematikan didalam tubuhnya.

'Kenapa tuhan tega memberikan penyakit mematikan seperti itu pada Dong hyuk,' pikir Wonwoo.

"Ibu, ayo kita pulang. Aku lapar, dan ingin memakan masakan Hani Nunna," ujar Donghyuk.

"Ahh baiklah, kajja kita pulang berikan salam pada hyungdeul yang sudah menjagamu," perintah ibu panti.

"Hyung tampan dan hyung manis terimakasih sudah mau menemani hyukkie," uajr Dong hyuk polos.

Wonwoo kemudian berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. Lalu memeluknya dengan erat

"Kau harus kuat nde, jangan merepotkan orang - orang disekitarmu. Dan ceria lah selalu," bisik Wonwoo.

Donghyuk sendiri hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya polos, tak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan hyung manisnya itu.

Wonwoo masih mengeluarkan air matanya walau Donghyuk dan ibu panti sudah pergi. Mingyu jadi khawatir melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata Wonwoo. Dia lalu memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Hyung, berhentilah menangis. Aku tak suka melihatnya," pinta Mingyu.

"Dong hyuk begitu tegar Gyu, kenapa tuhan begitu tega memberikan penyakit mematikan sepeti itu pada Dong hyuk," gumam Wonwoo ditengah isakannya.

"Tuhan punya rencananya sendiri hyung, dan kita hanya bisa menjalani rencana yang sudah tuhan berikan dengan hati yang tegar," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghentikan tangisannya. Dan Mingyu mengusap bekas air mata dipipi Wonwoo.

"Kajja, kita bersepeda lagi," ajak Mingyu.

"Kita harus pulang Gyu, sudah hampir malam,"

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah,"

"Tak perlu, Jisoo hyung akan menjemputku ditempat biasa,"

"Hahh, ini adalah penolakan sekian kalinya,"

Dan Mingyu berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri sepeda yang diparkirnya tadi. Wonwoo hanya bisa melihat punggung Mingyu yang menjauh.

"Berarti aku juga harus tegar menjalani rencana yang tuhan berikan padaku, Gyu,"

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki rumahnya. Dirinya ingin segera mandi dan menghubungi Wonwoo. Mereka sudah berjanji akan mengobrol ditelepon. Namun senyum Mingyu luntur seketika saat melihat orang tuanya bertengkar didepan matanya. Mereka bahkan tak berhenti bertengkar walau tahu Mingyu ada didepan mereka.

"Apa maumu Jung ah, kau selalu menuduhku berselingkuh tanpa bukti," teriak Appa Kim.

"Aku punya buktinya In Suk, dan semua sudah jelas. Kau memang berselingkuh dengan sekertarismu," balas Ummanya.

"Cukup! Aku lelah dengan semua tuduhan konyolmu. Kau juga tak becus mengurusi keliarga dan anakmu. Ibu macam apakau hah,"

"Dia juga anakmu Kim, dan kau juga ambil andil dalam mengurusnya," ujar Ummanya tak terima disalahkan.

"Lebih baik kita bercerai, aku akan mengirim surat cerainya besok," dan ucapan final dari appanya membuat tubuh Mingyu menegang.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku setuju untuk bercerai," teriak Umma Kim.

Appanya berjalan keluar rumah mereka, melewati dirinya tanpa menyapanya sedikit pun. Dia juga melihat Ummanya berjalan kelantai atas memasuki kamarnya tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun. Apa mungkin dirinya sudah tak beraeti untuk mereka, bahkan mereka mengganggapnya seperti tidak ada disekitar mereka.

Mingyu lelah dengan semua ini, tidak bisakah tuhan mencabut nyawanya saja. Padahal besok ulang tahunnya. Inikah hadiah yang tuhan berikan untuknya.

Mingyu membawa kakinya menuju kamarnya, melempar begitu saja tasnya diatas ranjang dan jatuh terduduk disana. Ponselnya berdering dan Mingyu segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseo," jawab Mingyu lemah.

"Mingyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wonwoi khawatir, saat mendengar suara lemah Mingyu.

"Aku," jeda sedikit, "Aku tak tahu hyung," jawab Mingyu.

"Gyu~ kau ada masalah? ceritakan padaku,"

"Hidupku memang penuh masalah hyung, aku tak tahu masalah mana yang harus kuceritakan,"

"Gyu~ kumohon jangab membuatku khawatir," pinta Wonwoo.

Hening sempat menyapa beberapa detik. Wonwoo akan kembali bertanya kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara kecil Mingyu.

"Orangtuaku akan bercerai hyung, mereka sudah menumakan akhir dari kisah mereka," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang mendengar perkataan Mingyu tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Dirinya tak menyangka kalau masalah keluarga Mingyu sudah separah ini. Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari sana. Dia tak tahu apa yang Mingyu perbuat suda, dia sudah memanggil-manggil nama Mingyu tapi tak mendapatkan jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku juga sudah menemukan akhir dari kisah hidupku,"

Dan perkataan terakhir itulah yabg didengar Wonwoo sebelum panggilannya terputus. Wonwoo khawatir, dia takut apa yang dipikirkannya benar-benar dilakukan oleh Mingyu. Dia sudah mencoba melakukan panggilan beberapa kali, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Wonwoo segera berlari keluar kamar. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu rumah Mingyu. Saat menuruni tangga, langkahnya terhalang oleh hyungnya.

"Kau mau kemana Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Jisoo.

"Hyung, aku harus bertemu Mingyu sekarang," jelas Wonwoo.

"Ini sudah malam Wonnie, besok saja bertemunya,"

"Tak bisa hyung, aku harus bertemunya sekarang," Wonwoo sudah akan berlari kalau saja lengan kurusnya tidak dicengkram oleh Jisoo.

"Hyung kumohon, ini menyangkut hidup seseorang. Aku tak mau menyesal kalau hal yang kukhawatirkan benar-benar terjadi," pinta Wonwoo dengan sangat memohon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu," putus Jisoo.

Wonwoo hanya menurutinya, yang penting dia bisa pergi kerumah Mingyu. Untung dia pernah mengikuti Mingyu, jadi dia tahu dimana rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo benar-benar gelisah. Dia takut terjadi hal yang mengeringakan pada Mingyu. Sedari tadi Wonwoo tak lelah mencoba menghubungi Mingyu.

Setelah mobilnya terparkir dihalaman rumah Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk pintu rumah Mingyu dengan brutal. Butuh waktu 10 menit sampai pintu yang sedari tadi diketuknya terbuka.

"Ajhumma, dimana kamar Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau siapa? Datang-datang mencari Mingyu seperti orang yang tidak beretika," sinis Nyonya Kim.

"Aku temannya Ajhumma, dan aku harus segera bertemu dengannya," mohon Wonwoo.

"Kamarnya ada diatas, akan kupanggilkan,"

Wonwoo tak mendengar perkataan Nyonya Kim yang sepertinya memaki dirinya. Dia langsung berlari keatas menuju kamar Mingyu. Untungnya pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci. Dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuat Wonwoo berteriak panik.

"Yakkk Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo berlari menghampir Mingyu yang sudah tergeletak lemas.

Wonwoo menepuk pipi Mingyu bermaksud membuatnya sadar. Wonwoo panik, dirinya bingung harus apa. Darah tak berhenti mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Mingyu. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Mingyu yang mulai putus-putus.

"Mingyu kumohon bertahanlah,hikss,"

Dia menyobek kaos nya sendiri dan mengikatnya dipergelangan tangan Mingyu. Mencoba untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir deras.

"Woonie," panggil Mingyu lemas.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan lemah. "Kumohon bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit segera,"

"Tak perlu Woonie, biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang dikamarku,"

"Astaga Kim Mingyu," itu teriakan histeris Nyonya Kim saat melihat anaknya dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Saat mendengar teriakan dari kamar putranya, Nyonya Kim dan Jisoo berlari menyusul keatas. Dan Nyonya Kim langsung histeris melihat darah yang mengalir dengan deras.

"U-umma," panggil Mingyu lemah.

"Hikss kenapa kau melakukan ini sayang, hikss kau mau meninggalkan umma hahh," Nyonya Kim.

"Maafkan hah aku ummaa,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Niatnya cuma mau bikin 2chap tapi karna kepanjangan jadi dibikin 3 chap. Dan aku kembali menjadi orang yang tidak konsisten. Banyak yg minta Happy ending ya ternyata. Dan thanks buat yg berniat baca dan mereview fict aneh ini. Thank you reader-reader tersayangku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sincere Love**

 **Cast**

Member Seventeen

 **Pairing**

Meanie

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Warning**

Fic abal, membosankan, typo bertebaran, Yaoi.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit sungguh mencekam bagi Wonwoo, dari dulu dia tak pernah menyukai rumah sakit. Mingyu berhasil selamat melalui operasi kecil. Dokter bilang Mingyu akan sadar beberapa jam kedepan, setelah obat biusnya habis.

Wonwoo berdiri dari bangku yang ada didepan kamar rawat Mingyu, Jisoo yang melihatnya juga ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Wonwoo memasuki kamar rawat Mingyu. Wonwoo sudah berada dibelakang kedua orang tua Mingyu yang berdiri berjauhan.

"Permisi," ujar Wonwoo mengawalinya.

Kedua orang tua Mingyu menengokkan kepalanya. Dan memberikan tatapan bingung mereka pada Wonwoo.

"Bisa kita bicara bertiga? Ini mengenai Mingyu," Wonwoo menjelaskan maksudnya.

Raut bimbang terlihat diwajah mereka. Seakan bisa membaca raut wajah mereka, Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin memberi tahukan sesuatu pada kalian. Biar Jisoo hyung yang menjaga Mingyu disini,"

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk. Mereka mengikuti langkah kaki Wonwoo yang keluar dari kamar rawat Mingyu. Dan disinilah mereka, berada dikantin rumah sakit, duduk dibangku paling pojok dengan Wonwoo yang berada didepan orang tua Mingyu.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Jeon Wonwoo teman Mingyu, putra kalian," ujar Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah tahu," jawab Nyonya Kim.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Nak?" kali ini Tuan Kim lah yang bertanya.

Wonwoo mengambil nafasnya sebentar, dia harus melakukan ini agar bisa mengabulkan keinginan Mingyu.

"Apa kalian ingat besok hari apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja kami ingat, kau pikir kami bodoh," jawab Nyonya Kim.

Wonwoo sudah tersenyum mendengar jawaban Nyonya Kim, itu berarti mereka masih peduli pada Mingyu. Namun senyum itu langsung luntur saat mendengar lanjutan dari jawaban Nyonya Kim.

"Besok hari Minggu Kan," lanjut Nyonya Kim.

Wonwoo tak habis pikir, kenapa kedua orang didepannya ini bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan hari terpenting bagi putra mereka. Mungkin Wonwoo juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dilakukannya oleh Mingyu kalau punya orang tua seperti mereka.

"Jadi, kau mengajak kami bicara hanya karna ingin bertanya hari eoh,?" tanya Nyonya Kim sinis.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan sinis yang dikeluarkan oleh Nyonya Kim.

"Jung ah jaga bicaramu. Kau sangat tak sopan didepan teman Mingyu," tegur Tuan Kim.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu dia benar-benar teman Mingyu atau bukan, In sung. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat dia bermain bersama Mingyu," jawab Nyonya Kim.

"Itu karna kau terlalu sibuk dengan butik konyolmu, kau tak pernah memperhatikan putramu," balas Tuan Kim.

"Hei, bercermin lah dulu sebelum bicara. Kau yang berselingkuh dengan sekertaris jalangmu tak berhak berbicara seperti itu, kau juga tak pernah memperhatikan putramu," Nyonya Kim juga membalasnya karna tak terima dengan tuduhan Tuan Kim.

"Kaulah yang harusnya-"

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo tenang memotong perdebatan yang terjadi didepannya.

Kedua orang yang tadinya sedang berdebat menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada namja didepan mereka.

"Bisa tolong kau ulangi?" tanya Tuan Kim.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaam Tuan Kim. "Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Mingyu, hari lahirnya putra kalian,"

Orang tua Mingyu terdiam, mereka merasa seperti orang bodoh yang melupakan hal sepenting itu untuk putra mereka.

"Sadarkah kalian apa yang sudah kalian berikan untuk putra kalian?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kami sudah memberikan Mingyu hal yang dibutuhkannya," jawab Nyonya Kim.

"Apa itu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sekolah terbaik, uang jajan yang lebih, apapun yang dia minta aku akan memberikannya, berapapun harganya," jawab Tuan Kim.

"Apa kalian sudah memberikan waktu dan kasih sayang kalian untuk Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mereka terdiam, entah kenapa bibir mereka terasa kelu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah yang Wonwoo ajukan. Wonwoo sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari kedua orang didepannya.

"Apa kalian pikir hanya materi yang dibutuhkan oleh Mingyu? Apa kalian pikir Mingyu akan bahagia hanya karna materi berlimpah yang kalian berikan untuknya?" tanya Wonwoo lagi dan sekali lagi tak ada jawaban yang didapatkannya.

"Kalian tahu kalau yang dibutuhkan seorang anak bukan hanya materi. Tapj kasih sayang dan cinta dari keluarga dan orang disekitarnya lah yang paling dibutuhkannya. Kasih sayang orang tua lah yang terpenting. Mingyu hanya berharap kalian memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian kalian untuk dirinya. Kasih sayang dari seorang ibu yang melahirkannya dan kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah yang menjadi panutan dalam hidupnya," jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar.

Kedua orang yang duduk didepan Wonwoo mulai berpikir, selama ini mereka sadar kalau mereka sudah melupakan hal terpenting untuk putra mereka.

"Kau ayahnya kan? Pernah kah kau berkata betapa bangganya ayah mempunyai putra sepertimu, betapa tampannya anak ayah seperrti ayahnya, atau pernahkan kau bertanya apa olahraga yang kau sukai?" tanya Wonwoo pada Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Kau Ibunya kan? Pernah kah kau bertanya bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu? Apa harimu menyenangkan? Atau kau mau umma masakan apa untuk makan malam nanti?" dan sekarang Wonwoo memberikan pertanyaanya kepada Nyonya Kim.

Air mata tak bisa lagi dibendung oleh kedua mata Nyonya Kim. Air mata itu meluncur dengan lancar dari kedua matanya. Dia sadar sekarang, betapa buruknya dia sebagai seorang Ibu untuk putranya.

"Aku tak mau tahu apa masalah kalian berdua, aku tak pernah mau mencampuri urusan orang dewasa. Mungkin aku lancang karna sudah bertanya seperti ini pada kalian. Tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya bersedih setiap hari, dan melihat orang yang kusayangi harus menanggung luka sebesar ini," jelas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bisa melihat Nyonya Kim yang dari awal memasang wajah sinis padanya sekarang berurai air mata. Tuan Kim memeluk Nyonya Kim yang sedang menangis. Mungkin Mingyu akan menghajarnya kalau tahu kedua orang tuanya sudah dibuat menangis olehnya.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku?" pinta Wonwoo.

"Membantu apa?" tanya Tuan Kim yang masih sibuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Bisakah kalian mengabulkan keinginin pertama dari harapan ulang tahun Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Apapun hiksss akan hikss Kami lakukan," ucap Nyonya Kim ditengah isakannya.

"Berikan kasih sayang kalian pada Mingyu. Kembalilah menjadi keluarga yang harmonis seperti dulu," jelas Wonwoo. "Itu adalah harapan pertama dari ulang tahun Mingyu,"

Mereka terdiam mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Mereka sadar kalau mereka sudah melalaikan tugas mereka sebagai orang tua. Mereka sudah mengabaikan terlalu lama putra mereka, malaikat yang dikirmkan tuhan untuk melengkapi kehidupan mereka.

"Kami janji akan mengabulkan keinginan Mingyu dan berusaha menjadi orang tua yang lebih baik baginya," ujar Tuan Kim dan didukung oleh anggukan dari Nyonya Kim.

"Terima kasih," balas Wonwoo dan tak lupa senyum tulus yang dia berikan untuk kedua orang didepannya.

"Anioo, kamilah yang harus berterimakasih padamu Nak, terimakasih karna sudah menyadarkan kami," ujar Tuan Kim.

"Iti bukan hal yang besar, Ajushiii," balas Wonwoo.

Nyonya kim lalu melepaskan pelukan Tuan Kim dan beralih menggenggam tangan kanan Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wonwoo, terimakasih karna kau sudah berada disamping Mingyu selama kami tak sadar telah mengabaikannya," ujar Nyonya Kim mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan tulus.

"Mmm, sama-sama. Lagipula aku senang bersama-sama dengan Mingyu. Dia namja yang sangat baik," ujar Wonwoo.

"Kalau begiti kajja kita kembali keruang rawat Mingyu," ajak Tuan Kim.

Orang tua Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berdiri dari bangku yang mereka duduki. Namun tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terduduk dikursinya semula.

"Wonwoo, gwenchana?" tanya Nyonya Kim yang khawatir melihat keadaan Wonwoo.

"Enggg gwenchana, sepertinya anemiaku kambuh Ajhumma, mungkin karna aku kurang tidur," jawab Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu kita keruang periksa saja nde," saran Tuan Kim.

"Tak perlu ajhussi, emm lebih baik ajhussi panggilkan Jisoo hyung saja untuk menjemputku disini," balas Wonwoo.

"Kau yakin tak mau keruang periksa?" tanya Tuan Kim sekali lagi.

"Aku yakin ajhussi,"

"Kau tak apa kami tinggal disini?" kali ini Nyonya Kim lah yang bersuara untuk bertanya.

"Tak apa ajhumma," jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu, kau tunggulah disini dan jangan kemana-mana,"

Wonwoo tersenyum membalas perkataan Nyonya Kim. Setelah mereka berdua tak terlihat lagi oleh matanya, senyum dibibirnya seketika luntur. Dia menunduk dan memandangi kedua kakinya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia merasakan seseorang menggendongnya dengan bridal, tanpa mengangkat kepalanyapun Wonwoo tahu siapa yang menggendongnya seperti ini.

"Jisoo hyung kakiku mati rasa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja mereka tidak mau bergerak," adu Wonwoo lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Jisoo.

Jisoo yang mendengar perkataan Wonwoo sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Dia tak boleh menangis didepan Wonwoo.

'Kau pasti akan sembuh Woo, itu pasti,' ujar Jisoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali datang dan menunjukkan sinarnya. Seseorang yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit menggerakkan jarinya. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ini jelas sekali bukan kamar miliknya.

Tangannya yang terpasang selang infus tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah kepala. Mingyu menghadapkan tatapannya kesamping dan dia bisa melihat umma nya tertidur dengan kepala yang bertumpu diranjangnya

"U-umma," panggil Mingyu pelan karna tubuhnya masih lemah.

Mendengar suara didekatnya nembuat Umma Kim membuka matanya dan melihat putranya yang sudah membuka mata.

"Mingyu kau sudah sadar, sayang?" tanya Umma Kim retoris.

Mingyu hanya mengerjapkan matanya saja, lidahnya masih terasa kelu untuk menjawab.

"Diam disini nde, Umma akan panggilkan dokter,"

Nyonya kim lalu berlari keluar memanggil dokter untuk putranya. Bertepatan dengan itu, Tuan Kim baru saja datang dari kantin. Dia menghampiri istrinya.

"Jung ah, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau panik sekali?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"In sung, Mingyu sudah sadar," jawab Nyonya Kim bahagia.

"Jinja?"

"Ne, dokter sudah didalam untuk memeriksa keadaan Mingyu,"

Tak berapa lama, dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Mingyu. Dan penjelasan dari sang dokter membuat mereka bernafas lega. Dengan senyum yang terpasang dibibir, mereka memasuki ruang rawat Mingyu. Putra tampan mereka Sedang terduduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Mingyu, apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Umma Kim sambil mengelus rambut putranya.

Mingyu menepis tangan yang sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Berhenti berpura-pura khawatir padaku. Aku tak perlu kebohongan kalian," ujar Mingyu pelan namun penuh aura dingin.

Nyonya Kim merasa terpukul saat mendengar perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Mingyu. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu jauh menyakiti putranya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Nyonya Kim memeluk Mingyu dan menumpukkan kepalanya diatas kepala Mingyu.

"Hiksss maafkan Umma Mingyu, Umma terlalu banyak menyakitimu dan mengabaikanmu. Umma sudah melalaikan tugas Umma sebagai orang tua. Tapi hiksss Umma berjanji akan berubah mulai hari ini,"

Nyonya Kim melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu. Menatap sayang kedua mata putranya.

"Umma sudah menutup butik Umma dan berhenti berkerja. Umma akan kembali menjadi seorang Ibu rumah tangga, dan mengurus anak tampan Umma," jelas Umma Kim sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Umma serius?" tanya Mingyu memastikan.

"Ne sayang, Umma mu serius. Kami juga tak jadi bercerai. Kita mulai dari awal lagi nde, menjadi sebuah keluarga yang harmonis," kali ini Appa Kim yang berbicara dan mengusak sayang rambut Mingyu.

"Appa," gumam Mingyu dan menatap Appanya terharu.

"Ahh iya, selamat ulang tahun putra kami yang tampan,"

Dan mendengar ucapan dari kedua orang tuanya membuat senyum dan air mata muncul diwajahnya. Sungguh ini adalah kado terindah dihari ulang tahunnya. Mingyu bisa merasakan pelukkan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya lagi.

"Hiksss teeimakasih Umma, Appa. Kalian berdua adalah hadiah terindah untukku. A-aku mencintai kalian," ujar Mingyu.

"Kkk~ kami juga mencintaimu sayang," balas kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah puas berpelukkan mereka segera melepas pelukkannya. Nyonya Kim duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang Mingyu, mengupaskan buah apel kesukaan Mingyu. Sedangkan Tuan Kim pamit kekantin untuk memebelikan istrinya sarapan.

"Umma, apa Wonwoo hyung juga menemaniku?" tanya Mingyu.

"Emm dia menemanimu sampai operasi mu selesai. Dan setelah selesai bicara dengan kami, dia dan hyungnya pamit pulang karna anemianya kambuh," jawab Wonwoo.

"Anemia?" ulang Mingyu bingung.

"Ne anemia. Kau tak tahu kalau Wonwoo punya penyakit anemia?" tanya Nyonya Kim heran kepada putranya.

"Anioo, Umma. Wonwoo hyung terlalu tertutup. Bahkan alamat rumahnya pun aku tak tahu. Semua hal tentangnya masih menjadi misteri untukku," jelas Mingyu.

"Sudah kau tak usah memikirkannya, mungkin ada alasan untuk Wonwoo tidak menceritakan banyak hal tentangnya kepadamu. Tapi umma bisa melihat perasaan tulusnya terhadapmu," nasehat Umma Kim. "Kau juga harus berterimakasih padanya nanti. Berkat dia, kami berdua akhirnya sadar akan pentingnya putra tampan kami," lanjut Nyonya Kim.

Jadi Wonwoo hyung lah yang sudah membujuk kedua orang tuanya. Dia teringat dengan 3 harapan diulang tahunnya, yang sempat ditanyakan oleh Wonwoo. Sepertinya Wonwoo benar-benar mencoba mengabulkannya. Sekarang dia jadi semakin yakin kalau Wonwoo adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya.

"Umma boleh tolong pinjam ponselmu,"

.

.

.

"Yeobseo," ujar Wonwoo saat mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Wonwoo hyung~"

"Enghh Nuguseyo?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Ini aku Mingyu hyung,"

"Ehh Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Iya hyung, Kim Mingyu. Memangnya kau mengenal Mingyu yang lain eoh,"

"Kkk~ mian, habisnya kau menghubungiku dengan nomor yang berbeda,"

"Ini nomor umma ku hyung,"

"Ohh begitu. Kapan kau siuman Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Baru saja. Oh ya hyung terima kasih untuk hadiah ulang tahun yang kau berikan. Kupikir kau tak serius dengan ucapanmu waktu itu,"

"Cheonma. Jika aku sudah bertekad maka aku akan melakukannya sampai berhasil,"

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak menjengukku?"

"Maafkan aku Gyu, hari ini aku sibuk jadi tak bisa menjengukmu. Mungkin besok aku bisa menjengukmu,"

"Baiklah kutunggu kehadiranmu hyung, aku benar-benar merindukanmu,"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Gyu. Cepat sembuh dan aku akan mengabulkan harapanmu yang kedua,"

"Ne hyungieee. Aku tutup dulu nde, sudah waktunya untuk meminum obat,"

"Ne Gyu, selamat beristirahat,"

Wonwoo kembali menaruh ponselnya diatas nakas. Menutup matanya sejenak mencoba meredakan sakit dikepalanya yang dia tahan sedari tadi. Jisoo yang duduk disebelah Wonwoo memijat pelipis Wonwoo.

"Berbaringlah lagi Woonie~" suruh Jisoo.

Wonwoi menurutinya, berbaring dengan hati-hati agar selang infusnya tidak terlepas dari punggung tangannya.

"Hyung, peluk aku," pinta Wonwoo.

Jisoo yang mendengar permintaan adiknya hanya tersenyum dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya. Membantu Wonwoo merubah posisinya menjadi miring lalu memeluknya. Wonwoo sangat menyukai pelukan hyungnya. Walau hanya Hyung tiri, Wonwoo sangat menyayangi Jisoo seperti dia menyayangi orang tuanya.

"Hangat," gumam Wonwoo tanpa sadar. "Aku jadi merindukan Umma dan Appa," lanjutnya.

"Hyung juga merindukan mereka Woonie~" balas Jisoo.

"Emm tapi setidaknya sebentar lagi aku akan bersama mereka kembali," ujar Wonwoo asal.

"Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu Woonie, kau akan disini menemani hyung sampai tua nantinya,"

"Hmm aku tidak yakin hyung," dan perlahan Jisoo bisa merasakan nafas Wonwoo yang teratur.

Adiknya sudah terjatuh kealam mimpi. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus surai halus milik adiknya. Dia belum siap kalau harus kehilangan adik satu-satunya. Keluarga terakhirnya yang tersisa.

"Andai hyung tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu sembuh, hyung akan melakukan apapun untukmu Wonu~" andai Jisoo. "Hyung belum siap untuk kehilanganmu, Saengi~"

Jisoo mencium kening Wonwoo lama, menyalurkan semua rasa sayangnya. Dipeluknya lebih erat tubuh Wonwoo yang mulai mengurus, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk tubuh ringkih ini. Dan ikut terjatuh kealam mimpi menyusul adik kesayangannya.

Merasakan nafas hangat dilehernya, membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. Sedari tadi dia hanya pura-pura tertidur. Matanya menatap sendu wajah hyungnya. Wajah tampan dan lembut yang setia menemaninya melawan penyakit yang dideritanya.

Tangannya mengusap lembut seluruh wajah hyungnya. Pipi hyung nya juga semakin tirus, sepertinya hyungnya mengabaikan pola makannya lagi. Air mata mengalir sedikit demi sedikit. Dirinya mencoba menyimpan sebanyak-banyaknya gambaran wajah hyungnya.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan kehilangan memoriku dan melupakan wajah tampan ini," gumam Wonwoo pelan.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Dia tak mau mengganggu tidur hyungnya yang berharga. Hyungnya ini sangat kurang tidur karna harus menjaganya.

"Suatu hari nanti, jika aku meninggalkan hyung, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dengan baik dan selalu bahagia. Kau harus berjanji hyung," pinta Wonwoo dengan suara yan pelan.

Kali ini dirinya benar-benar terlelap. Matanya sudah tak kuat untuk tersadar badannya juga sudah terasa lelah. Walau nyatanya kedua kakinya masih belum bisa merasakan apapun.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Mingyu dirawat dirumah sakit, dan hari ini dokter sudah memperbolehkannya pulang. Umma nya sedang membereskan barang-barangnya yang digunakan saat dirumah sakit. Appanya ada rapat penting, jadi tak bisa menemaninya hari ini.

Itu bukan masalah untuknya, karena kedua oeang tuanya sudah membuktukan padanya bahwa mereka benar-benar menyediakan waktu luang. Dan Ummanya benar-benar berhenti berkerja dan sepunuhnya memusatkan dirinya mengurus keluarganya.

"Pagi Mingyu," sapa Wonwoo ceria saat memasuki ruang rawat Mingu.

"Wonwoo hyung~" ujar Mingyu tak kalah ceria.

Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri ranjang Mingyu. Lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk tubuh Mingyu.

"Aigooo aku merindukanmu Gyu~"

"Eummm aku juga merindukanmu Woonie~" balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo lalu melepas pelukannya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ajhumma, boleh aku meminta izin untuk mengajak Mingyu pergi keluar?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau tanyakan saja padanya, Woonie. Ajhumma akan mengizinkannya kalau anak itu menyutujuinya," jawab Nyonya Kim.

Wonwoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Mingyu sudah langsung mengeluarkan jawabannya.

"Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya Woonie, aku bosan kalau harus beristirahat terus-menerus,"

"Kkk~ baiklah kalau begitu umma mengijinkannya. Kalian pergilah, umma akan pulang dengan taksi saja," ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Baiklah umma, hati-hati dijalan ya," ujar Mingyu lalu mencium kedua pipi ummanya, "Kajja Woonie~" Mingyu lalu menggengam tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya keluar ruang rawatnya dengan semangat.

"Kami pergi dulu Ajhumma," pamit Wonwoi dengan sedikit berteriak.

Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku mereka. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Dia senang karna bisa melihat senyum anaknya lagi. Dia tak menyesali keputusan yang diambilnya. Hatinya bahkan lebih lega dan bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

.

"Wonu hyung, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Eitsss rahasia," jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki bus menuju tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Wonwoo. Bus berhenti disebuah halte, dan Wonwoo bangkit dari kursi penumpang.

"Kajja, kita turun Gyu~" ajak Wonwoo lalu berjalan keluar bus diikuti oleh Mingyu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling menggengam. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Wajah Wonwoo sangat cantik dengan senyum manis yang tersungging dibibirnya. Tanpa sadar Mingyu ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Mingyu. Tersadar dari acara menatapnya, Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Mereka berdua berdiri disebuah gedung yang merupakan sebuah kafe dengab tulisan Closed dipintunya.

"Hyung, untuk apa kau memabawaku kekafe yang sudah tutup?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kita masuk," jawab Wonwoo masih mempertahankan rahasianya.

Wonwoo mendorong pintu kafe tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya. Mingyu mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Wonwoo dibelakangnya. Kafenya gelap, jadi mereka harus berjalan perlahan. Sampai ditengah-tengah Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Mingyu. Belum sempat Mingyu bertanya, lampu ruangan kafe sudah menyala semua. Mingyu memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu kembali membuka matanya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Saengil Chukkae, Kim Mingyu," teriak semua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, dengan kue ditangannya dia berjalan menghampiri Mingyu yang masih terdiam, terkejut.

"Aku tahu ini benar-benar telat, tapi aku tetap mau merayakannya untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun Kim Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"H-hyung," Mingyu bingung mau bicara apa.

"Cepat buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya," suruh Wonwoo.

Mingyu lalu memejamkan matanya, membuat peemohonan dalam hati. Setelahnya dia meniup semua lilin yang ada.

"Yeyy,, selamat," teriak orang-orang dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Err, mereka siapa hyung?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

Wonwoo lalu menaruh kuenya diatas meja dan menggandeng Mingyu menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Waktu itu kau bilang kalau permohonan keduamu adalah memiliki banyak teman, kan?" tanya Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk.

"Nah, mulai sekarang mereka adalah teman-temanmu," ujar Wonwoo.

"E-ehh te-teman-te-manku," uajr Mingyu terbata.

"Ne Mingyu, mulai hari ini kita semua temanmu. Aku Yoon Jeonghan," Jeonghan mengambil tangan Mingyu dan menjabat tangannya.

"Nah, yang disebelah Jeonghan Hyung, itu Seungcheol, lalu Jun, Soonyoung,dan Jihoon. Mereka semua lebih tua dari mu," jelas Wonwoo. "Dan Minghao, Seokmin seumuran denganmu. Kalau Seungkwan, Hansol dan Dino lebih muda darimu," lanjut Wonwoo.

"Salam kenal Mingyu hyung," sapa Seungkwan dan Dino.

"Sa-salam ke-kenal," ujar Mingyu canggung.

"Eitsss tak usah canggung begitu, Gyu. Santai saja," ujar Seungcheol lalu merangkul Mingyu dan membawanya kemeja yang ada ditengah.

Wonwoo senang melihatnya, sahabat-sahabatnya mau menerima Mingyu sebagai teman mereka. Senyum tak pernah pudar dari bibir nya.

"Jadi dia orang yang kau sukai itu?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ne hyung, dialah orangnya," jawab Wonwoo.

"Tampan dan tinggi, seleramu bagus Wonnie," ujar Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja," ujar Wonwoo singkat. "Tapi sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa memilikinya," gumam Wonwoo.

"Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu Wonu. Kulihat Mingyu juga menyukaimu," ujar Jeonghan.

"Walau kami saling menyukai atau mencintai. Tuhan tak akan menyatukan kami. Aku tak ingin membuatnya bersedih saat aku sudah tiada nantinya," ujar Wonwoo lalu berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang berkumpul.

Mingyu sudah mulai akrab dengan yang lainnya. Mereka sedang bermain sebuah game didepan. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Jeonghan bertugas membuat cemilan untuk mereka. Wonwoo sedang memotong-motong cake untuk mereka.

Prang~

Wonwoo tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pisaunya kelantai disusul dengan kakinya yang tiba-tiba kembali lemas dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Jeonghan yang melihatnya sungguh terkejut dan berlari menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeonghan memastikan.

"A-aku baik hyung," jawab Wonwoo lemah.

"Omona, hidungmu mimisan Wonu-ya," panik Jeonghan.

Wonwoo segera menyeka darah dari hidungnya dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi tetap saja darah itu kembali mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Tunggu, sebentar aku panggilkan yang lain,"

"Tidak hyung," Wonwoo mencekal tangan Jeonghan, menghentikannya untuk memberitahukan yang lain.

"Kenapa Wonu-ya?"

"Didepan ada Mingyu dan aku tak mau dia tahu,"

"Tapi Wonu-ya -"

"Kumohon hyung, sebentar lagi aku sudah baikkan hyung," ujar Wonwoo meyakinkan.

"Hahh, baiklah," pasrah Jeonghan. "Tapi aku akan menemanimu disini," usul Jeonghan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Wonu-hyung. Ini semua menakjubkan untukku. Terimakasih karna mau mengabulkan permohonanku waktu itu," ujar Mingyu.

"Emm tak masalah Gyu~ aku senang melakukannya untukmu," balas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Jisoo hyung," ujar Mingyu pada Jisoo yang berada didalam mobil.

"Sama-sama Mingyu," balas Jisoo.

"Hyung pulanglah sana, ini sudah malam dan angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu," Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo.

"Kau masuk duluan sana. Aku ingin melihatmu selamat sampai dalam rumahmu. Lagipula kau lah yang harusnya perlu dikhawatirkan, kau bahkan baru pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini," balas Wonwoo.

"Aku ini kuat hyung, jadi tak mungkin aku sakit lagi,"

"Ya ya ya aku percaya, sudah sana masuk," suruh Wonwoo sekali lagi.

"Baiklah aku masuk duluan hyung,"

Mingyu kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo dan menxium keningnya.

"Selamat malam Hyung, hati-hati dijalan okay," ujar Mingyu.

"Ne, Mingyu selamat malam," balas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu lalu melepas tangkupannya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyum tampannya sekali lagi.

Setelah melihat Mingyu sudah memasuki rumahnya, Wonwoo lalu memasuki kursi penumpang disebelah Jisoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya disenderan kursi.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Sudah hyung," jawab Wonwoo lesu.

"Hah, bukankah sudah kubilang kau itu harus istirahat," ujar Jisoo kesal.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Wajahmu bahkan sangat pucat,"

Wonwoo memilih diam tanpa membantah atau menjawab perkataan Jisoo. Dia membiarkan hyungnya menumpahkan segala kekesalannya.

"Tidurlah, Hyung akan menggendongmu nanti," suruh Jisoo.

"Ne, Hyung," dan Wonwoo memilih untuk menurut.

Dipejamkannya kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk tertidur. Lagipula entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa pegal dan sakit. Kepalanya juga terasa pusing sekali.

.

.

.

Mingyu sudah bisa memulai harinya dengan senyuman. Keluarganya berangsur-angsur membaik. Keharmonisan keluarganya mulai terbentuk kembali. Bahkan diakhir pekan mereka akan melakukan piknik bersama. Walau kegiatan seperti ini terlihat sangat kekanakan untuk seorang remaja sepertinya. Tapi dia sangat menikmati piknik bersama keluarganya seperti ini.

Apalagi kalau Wonwoo hyungnya juga ikut bergabung dalam pikniknya. Seperti hari ini, Wonwoonya ikut barbeque bersama keluarganya. Saat ini orang yang diam-diam dicintainya sudah mulai dekat dengan keluarganya. Lihat saja Wonwoo yang sedang membantu ummanya menyiapkan meja untuk mereka makan bersama.

Mingyu bahkan sampai kehilangan konsentrasinya memanggang daging dan malah menatap interaksi kedua orang yang berarti dihidupnya.

"Berhentilah melihat Wonwoo seperti itu, dagingmu bisa gosong nanti," peringat Appa Kim sambil sedikit menggoda putranya.

"Aishhh appa kau mengganggu saja," kesal Mingyu.

"Kkk~ lagipula tanpa kau tatap seintens itupun Wonwoo tak akan kabur kan," goda Appa kim sekali lagi.

"Appa berhentilah menggodaku," rengek Mingyu tanpa tahu malu.

"Wajahmu sangat jelek saat merengek seperti itu Gyu," ujar sang Appa. "Apa kau belum menembaknya Gyu?" tanya Appa Kim.

"Hah, belum Appa," jawab Mingyu. "Aku belum berani," keluh Mingyu lesu.

"Hei, anak Appa kenapa menjadi pengecut seperti ini? Kalau kau mengandalkan keberanianmu datang, Wonwoo bakal lebih dulu dimiliki orang lain. Appa tebak pasti banyak sekali namja yang menyukai namja semanis Wonwoo," ujar Appanya memanasi Mingyu.

"Dengar ya Gyu, yang kau butuhkan hanya tekad dan nekat, soal ditolak itu jadi urusan belakangan," nasehat sang Appa sambil membalik daging yang dibakarnya.

"Hem, akan kupikirkan Appa," ujar Mingyu dan kembali fokus kepada acaranya membakar daging.

"Apa dagingnya sudah matang semua?" tanya Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri didepan Mingyu dan appa Kim.

"Sedikit lagi hyung, ini yang terakhir," jawab Mingyu.

"Hemmm sepertinya enak," gumam Wonwoo. "Boleh aku mencicipi yang baru maatng?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Tentu saja boleh hyung," Mingyu mengambil daging yang baru matang dari atas panggangan, meniupinya guna sedikit menghilangkan panasnya, "Say Aaaaa~ hyungi," dan Menyuapinya kedalam mulut Wonwoo.

"Emmm Nyamm~ Inyi enyakkk~" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengunyah dagingnya.

"Habiskan dulu baru berbicara hyung," Mingyu tersenyum gemas dan menghapus minyak yang tertinggal disudut bibir Wonwoo.

"Ahhhh, kau hebat memanggang Mingyu. Dagingnya enak sekali," puji Wonwoo tulus.

"Emm, Gomawo Hyungie, aku senang kalau kau menyukainya,"

"Hei berhentilah berpacaran, kami sudah kelaparan nih," teriak Appa Kim jahil yang sekarang sufah duduk disebelah Umma Kim.

"Aigooo Yeobo kau mengganggu mereka saja," Umma Kim pun tak mau kalah untuk menggoda mereka.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama-sama memerah Wajahnya. Mendengar godaan dari mereka membuat mereka salah tingkah. Mingyu buru-buru menaruh daging yang sudah matang keatas piring dan mematikan pemanggang. Sedangkan Wonwoo memilih membawa piring-piring berisi daging ke meja terlebih dahulu. Dia duduk didepan orang tua Mingyu diikuti Mingyu yang duduk disebelahnya.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, sesekali candaan terselip dalam obrolan mereka. Wonwoo jadi rindu berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Dia jadi merindukan mendiang orang tuanya. Dulu juga mereka sering seperti ini, saat keluarganya masih lengkap.

Tak~

Sumpit yang dipegang Wonwoo terjatuh diatas meja. Suaranya membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya berkedip melihatnya. Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa kebas dan lemas. Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo mengatur raut wajahnya. Memberitahu kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu khawatir.

"Ahhh aku baik-baik saja Gyu, tanganku hanya kesemutan," jawab Wonwoo tenang.

Dia kemudian mencoba kembali memegang sumpitnya dan beruntungnya tangannya bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Tuh lihat, tanganku sudah baik-baik saja," ujar Wonwoo.

"Syukurlah kalau hanya kesemutan," lega Mingyu.

"Hehehe, maaf membuatmu khawatir," ujar Wonwoo.

Acara mereka sudah berakhir. Wonwoo membantu Umma Kim mencuci piring didapur sedangkan Mingyu dan Appanya merapihkan perlatan piknik yang mereka pakai dihalaman belakang.

"Ajhumma sudah selesai," ujar Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku Wonu," Umma Kim lalu memeluk Wonwoo sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Emm sama-sama Ajhumma~" balas Wonwoo.

"Wonu Hyung, Jisoo hyung sudah menjemputmu," Mingyu mengintrupsi acara berpelukan mereka.

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua Mingyu. Mereka jalan keluar beriringan. Mingyu bersikeras mengantat Wonwoo sampai kedepan gerbang.

"Terimakasih sudah mengundangku diacara piknik hari ini Gyu~ aku sangat senang," ujar Wonwoo berterima kasih.

"Cheonma hyung, aku senang bisa membuatmu senang," balas Mingyu.

"Kalau begiti aku pulang dulu Gyu," pamit Wonwoo.

"Hyung tunggu," panggilan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo berhenti dan membalikkan badannya kearah Mingyu.

"Wae Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Errr,itu emm bisakah kau datang kebukit yang biasa besok sore," pinta Mingyu sambil mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Baiklah besok aku akan datang kesana," jawab Wonwoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mingyu memastikan dan dibalas anggukan serta senyum manis dari Wonwoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok aku tunggu jam 4 sore hyung," jelas Mingyu.

"Mm baiklah," Wonwoo kemudia memasuki mobil Jisoo.

"Hati-hati dijalan hyung," ujar Mingyu.

Setelah mobil itu tak terlihat, Mingyu berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Dia sudah memutuskan semuanya. Kalau besok dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Sosok malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Aigoo putra Umma tampan sekali eoh" Umma Kim berjalan menghampiri putranya yang sedang berkaca.

"Umma, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Mingyu kepada Ummanya.

"Emmm kau sangat perfect Chagi," puji Umma Kim sambil tersenyum kepada putranya.

"Terimakasih Umma,"

"Aigooo putra Umma sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan eoh," puji Umma Kim. "Umma jadi menyesal karna sudah melewatkan banyak sekali moment pertumbuhan mu, Umma merasa gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu,"

"Sudahlah Umma, itu semua sudah berlalu," Mingyu menghapus air mata Ummanya. "Yang terpenting sekarang, Umma dan Appa sudah menyadari kesalahan kalian," ujar Mingyu.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik sayang, kka~ pergilah sekarang dan dapatkan hati Wonwoo ne," suruh sang Umma.

"Ne Umma, do'a kan agar aku berhasil," pinta Mingyu.

"Itu pasti sayang,"

Mereka berdua turun kebawah dan bertemu Appa Kim yang sedang duduk diruang keluarga. Mingyu kembali mendapatkan godaan dari sang Appa. Setelah berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Mingyu berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya kebukit, tempat yang penuh kenangan untuk mereka berdua.

Mingyu keluar dari mobilnya. Berjalan menaiki bukit dan duduk dibangku panjang yang mengahadap pemandangan kota Seoul. Menaruh bucket mawar merahnya disamping tubuhnya dan dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan Wonwoo.

"15 menit lagi," gumam Mingyu saat melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tanngannya. "Kenaoa aku jadi sangat gugup seperti ini," lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo berjalan menuruni tangga. Senyum selalu melekat dibibir merahnya. Membuat Jisoo ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aigoo adikku sangat manis sekali hari ini," goda Jisoo.

"Hyungieeee~" rengek Wonwoo.

"Kkk~ kau bahkan memakai parfum kesayanganmu hari ini, seperti akan berkencan saja eoh," Jisoo masih betah menggoda adiknya.

"Ishhhh Hyungie berhenti menghodaku," Wonwoo mencubit gemas lengan sang Kakak.

"Awwww sakit Wonu," ringis Jisoo.

"Makanya jangan menggodaku terus,"

"Mian mian, Hyung tak akan menggodamu lagi," ujar Jisoo. "Kau tunggu disini, Hyung ambil kunci mobilnya dulu dikamar," Jisoo lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju cermin yang ada diruang keluarga. Melihat sekali lagi tampilannya. Semoga penampilannya hari ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, semoga Mingyu menyukainya. Namun senyum dibibirnya seketika memudar saat dilihatnya darah keluar dengan lancar dari hidungnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Tangan kanannya meremas kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya sedang tangan kirinya bertumpu dipinggir nakas menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

Mingyu masih menunggu Wonwoo. Dilihatnya kembali jam tangannya dan ternyata sudah lewat dari jam 4.

"Mungkin Wonwoo terjebak macet," gumam Mingyu.

"Kumohon jangan kambuh disaat seperri ini," gumam Wonwoo.

Tangannya semakin erat memagang pinggir nakas. Kepalanya berdenyut lebih kencang. Kakinya mulai lemas dan darahpun tak berhenti mengalir.

"Hikssss sakithhh," ringis Wonwoo.

Kakinya sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Wonwoo membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk. Air mata ikut mengalir saat merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa dikepalanya.

"Arghhhhh~" teriak Wonwoo tak tahan.

Jisoo yang mendengar teriakan adiknya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Astaga Wonwoo," teriak Jisoo panik melihat keadaan adiknya.

"Wonwoo sadarlah," Jisoo memangku kepala adiknya dan menepuk pipinya.

Berhasil, Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya. Dia bisa melihat tatapan kesakitan dari kedua bola mata adiknya.

"Hyungiee, ini sakithhh," guamam Wonwoo pelan.

"Wonwoo bertahanlan, Hyung mohon,"

Dengan sigap Jisoo menggendong adiknya berlari menuju mobilnya. Membawa sanv adik secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit.

"Sudah satu jam terlewatkan," gumam Mingyu. "Wonwoo hyung kenapa belum datang," gumam Mingyu khawatir.

Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tak enak. Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Wonwoo. Ponselnya bahkan tak bisa dihubungi.

"Wonwoo hyung tak mungkin melupakan janjinya," gumam Mingyu meyakinkan dirinya.

"Wonwoo kumohon bertahanlah," Jisoo tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya sama sekali. Dia ikut mengiringi sang adik menuju ruang ICU. Sampai didepan ruang ICU dokter menahannya untuk ikut masuk.

Jisoo pasrah, dia menyerahkan keselamatan adiknya pada mereka yang memakai Jas putih. Jisoo kemudian duduk dibangku yang disediakan. Menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. Berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk keselamatan adiknya yang sedang berjuang didalam sana.

Cuaca mulai mendung, malam mulai menunjukkan wujudnya. Mingyu masih setia menunggu Wonwoo. Dia percaya kalau Wonwoo pasti akan datang. Lagipula dia baru menunggu selama 2 jam. Jadi dia tak akan menyerah.

"Kuharap kau datang Wonwoo hyung," harap Mingyu.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jisoo tersadar. Dia membuka kedua matanya dan berlari menghampiri sang dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku dokter?" tanya Jisoo panik.

"Maafkan aku," senyum yang diberikan sang dokter membuatnya takut seketika.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Jisoo bingung.

"Maafkan paman Jisoo, paman tak bisa melakukan apapun. Adikmu Koma, kankernya sudah menyebar terlalu luas, dan kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesembuhannya," sang dokter yang sudah dianggap paman oleh Jisoo menepuk sekilas pundak Jisoo lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Jisoo ingin untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan sang dokter. Tapi kenyataan sang adik yang memang mengidap kanker membuatnya tersadar kalau hari seperti ini pasti akan datang cepat atau lambat. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya saat melihat sang adik dipindahkan keruang rawat. Langkahnya mengikuti dengan gontai menuju ruang rawat adiknya.

Hujan mulai turun membasahi kota Seoul. Derasnya hujan tidak membuat Mingyu menyerah. Dia tetap menunggu kedatangan Wonwoo. Walau harapannya mulai menipis dia akan tetap menunggunya.

"Kau harus kuat Wonwoo, bangunlah, berikan hyung senyum terbaikmu," Jisoo menggenggam tangan adiknya yang dingin.

Jisoo tak kuat melihat adiknya terbaring lemah seperti ini. Ingin rasanya dia memaki kepada semua dokter yang tak bisa menyelamatkan adiknya. Ingin rasanya meminta tuhan agar dia bisa menggantikan posisi adiknya.

Mingyu berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Mengabaikan semua tatapan yang diberikan orang-orang disepanjang jalan. Membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Tatapan kosongnya menyiratkan kesedihan dihatinya. Semuanya berantakan. Wonwoo nya mengingkari janjinya.

Diketuknya pintu kayu yang berada didepannya. Kakinya mulai lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya. Pintu didepannya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Ummanya.

"Dia tak datang, Umma. Wonwoo hyung tidak datang," gumam Mingyu sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh. Dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan panik Ummanya sebelum gelap menjemputnya.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menepati janjiku pada kalian. Harusnya tamat di chap ini tapi rasanya sangat panjang sekali. Ini adalah cbap terpanjang yang kubuat. Mian kalau ceritanya mulai membosankan. Tak apa kalau kalian tidak membacanya. Do'a kan aku supaya benar-benar menamatkan cerita ini di chap berikutnya. Adakah yabg bisa menebak bagaimana endingnya?

Thanks buat kalian yang udah mau review dan membaca cerita abal ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sincere Love**

 **Cast**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

 **Pairing**

Meanie

 **Warning**

Cerita abal dan absurd, Typo(s), BL, Angst gagal, Death Chara.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap, menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan. Namun semua itu tak merubah langkah kaki Mingyu yang masih setia melambat. Berjalan dengan tatapan kosong seakan jiwanya tak berada ditempat. Langkahnya yang lambat berhenti saat melihat tempat yang tidak asing untuknya. Membawanya menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga.

Hamparan rumput yang luas menjadi pemandangan yang menyapanya. Menghampiri sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong. Biasanya, dijam-jam seperti ini, akan ada seseorang yang duduk disini. Menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum manis yang merekah.

Mingyu mendudukan tubuhnya diatas bangku tersebut. Memandang kota seoul dari atas bukit. Dengan langit yang masih setia menampakkan mendungnya. Berharap sosok itu akan datang dengan tiba-tiba dan mengejutkannya.

'Hyung, aku merindukanmu,'

.

"Ahhh akhinya bisa kembali kekamar," ujar Wonwoo saat akhirnya bisa kembali berbaring diranjang rawatnya.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali Wonnie~" Jisoo sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja aku senang hyung. Kau tak tahu rasanya melakukan kemoterapi, benar-benar melelahkan," kesal Wonwoo.

"Walau begitu kau harus tetap melakukannya Wonnie," Jisoo mengelus pipi tirus adiknya.

"Itu pasti hyung. Asal kau menemaniku, aku akan tetap melakukannya," balas Wonwoo tak lupa menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Anak pintar," Jisoo mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

"Umhhhh aku mengantuk hyung," keluh Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, hyung akan menemanimu disini,"

"Janji hyung?"

"Janji Wonnie,"

Jisoo membantu Wonwoo berbaring, menyelimutinya dengan lembut agar Wonwoo tetap merasa hangat. Duduk kembali dikursi samping tempat tidur, menatap sendu wajah pucat adiknya. Pipinya yang semakin tirus, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang terlihat jelas. Ingin rasanya Jisoo berteriak pada Tuhan untuk membiarkannya menggantikan posisi adiknya sekarang. Entah dosa apa yang dibuatnya dahulu, kenapa Tuhan menghukumnya seberat ini. Mengambil satu-persatu keluarga yang dimilikinya.

"Hyung akan selalu menjagamu, berusaha untuk melepaskanmu dari penyakit yang menyiksamu," Jisoo mengelus kembali rambut halus adiknya, "Maka dari itu kau juga jangan pernah menyerah. Teruslah berjuang bersama hyung untuk melawan semua ini," gumam Jisoo.

Salahkah Jisoo kalau mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban datang unruk adiknya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Mingyu melepaskan sepatu yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

Berjalan dengan lesu menuju tangga. Melewati begitu saja kedua orang tuanya yang memandangnya khawatir. Bahkan Mingyu tak menggubris perkatan ibunya. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai kekamarnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan berharap semua kembali seperti semula saat dia terbangun.

Tapi Mingyu sadar kalau itu semua tak mungkin terjadi. Melempar asal tas sekolahnya, lalu membaringkan tubuh tingginya di atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan lelah, beralih kearah dinding yang memajang berbagai bingkai foto. Ada foto dirinya bersama teman-teman barunya.

Bahkan Mingyu sudah bertanya pada teman-temannya akan keberadaan Wonwoo. Tapi selalu jawaban yang sama didapatnya. Mereka semua tak tahu atau berpura-pura tak tahu. Entahlah, Mingyu bahkan sudah terlalu frustasi untuk memikirnya.

Menghela nafasnya sebentar, untuk menahan laju air matanya. Tatapannya tak sengaja memandang polaroid dia dan Wonwoo tadi. Menahan sesak didadanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Sampai kapan Mingyu harus merasakan hukuman ini.

Rintik hujan diluar mulai terdengar memberi tahu seberapa deras mereka. Seakan mereka mengerti keadaan Mingyu. Tubuhnya terbangun tiba-tiba. Membawa langkahnya menuju jendela kamarnya. Membukanya lalu keluar menuju balkon. Mengulurkan tangannya guna merasakan tetesan air yang menyapa telapak tangannya.

"Bukankah kau suka hujan hyung. Lihatlah, hujannya sangat deras. Bukankah asik kalau kita bermain hujan-hujanan. Beritahu aku dimana kau sembunyi, aku akan menjemputmu dan mengajakmu bermain hujan," Gumam Mingyu maish menatap sendu kedepan.

"Kumohon hyung, beritahu aku keberadaanmu. Jangan jadi jahat dengan menyiksaku seperti ini,"

Mingyu memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi tetesan hujan yang membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Wonwoo hyung,"

Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit kencang. Menyebabkan sesak yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Pikirannya mengingat akan sosok namja tampan yang selalu menemaninya. Suara hujan diluar membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, hujan mengingatkannya dengan sosok seorang Kim Mingyu.

Perlahan kedua kakinya menginjak lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Berjalan sambil membawa tiang infus menuju jendela. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin membuka jendela dihadapannya dan merasakan hujan. Dia bahkan sudah tak tahu berapa lama tidak bermain keluar.

Sejenak memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya dengan setia menempel pada Jendela. Meresapi bunyi hujan yang terdengar ditelinganya.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Jika Tuhan mengijinkan, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu," Wonwoo benar-benar lelah menyimpan semua perasaan menyakitkan ini. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Mingyu," sebuah pengakuan keluar beriringan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu Wonwoo hyung,"

.

.

.

"Mingyu kenapa tak memakannya, apa masakan umma tidak enak,"

Ucapan ibunus membuat Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia tak sadar kalau sedari tadi kedua orang tuanya memperhatikan dirinya yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya.

"Ahhh anio~ masakan Umma enak ko," Mingyu memasukan sesuap makanannya kedalam mulut.

Ibu Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu putranya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa belum ada kabar?" tanya sang ibu sambil mengelus tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggeleng lemah, "Tidak ada yang tahu akan keberadaannya saat ini," gumam Mingyu sendu.

Sang ibu memandang putranya sedih. Kenapa kisah cinta anaknya harus begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau harus sabar sayang, kalau kalian berjodoh Tuhan akan membantu kalian untuk bertemu,"

"Emm, Semoga saja Umma,"

Mingyu menunjukkan senyum tipis agar orang tuanya tidak khawatir. Mingyu lalu melepas genggaman ummanya dan berdiri dari kursi yang didudukannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang Umma, aku akan kembali kekamar dulu. Ada banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Selamat malam Umma, Appa," lalu Mingyu berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih setia menatap kepergiannya.

"Apa anak buahmu juga belum mengetahui keberadaan Wonwoo Yeobo?" tanya Nyonya Kim pada suaminya.

"Belum," Tuan Kim menggeleng, "Sulit sekali untuk mengetahuinya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sangat ahli menyembunyikan keberadaan Wonwoo," jelas Tuan Kim.

"Kumohon sayang, bantu Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo. Aku tak ingin putraku menjadi mayat hidup," Mohon Nyonya Kim.

"Iya sayang aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga,"

Mingyu duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang. Menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya. Mencoba menghubungi nomor Wonwoo. Tersambung, tapi tidak diangkat. Mingyu masih mencobanya sampai suara operator yang terdengar.

Mingyu mencobanya sekali lagi. Namun nomor yang dihubunginya tidak aktif sekarang. Dia jadi kesal pada Wonwoo. Apa namja itu hanya mencoba mempermainkannya. Membuatnya terbang tinggi lalu menjatuhkannya sampai kedasar terdalam.

Kesal, dia melempar ponselnya kedinding. Tidak memikirkan akan nasib ponselnya yang sudah hancur dilantai.

Dering ponsel berbunyi, Wonwoo masih setia mendengarkan tanpa mengangkatnya. Netranya terpaku pada sebuah nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Memandang rindu pada nama tersebut. Keberaniannya tak ada sedikitpun untuk menerima panggilan masuk diponselnya.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu Mingyu," tapi yang terjadi adalah Wonwoo yang mematikan ponselnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku ingin menyentuh dirimu," Gumam Wonwoo. "Hiks aku merindukanmu Mingyu, Hikss aku ingin memelukmu,"

Malam itu tangisan sendu kembali terdengar diruang rawat lirih yang menyayat hati. Tangisan yang menyimpan sebuah kerinduan yang teramat besar. Bahkan seseorang yang selalu mendengarnya akan ikut menangis juga. Seperti Jisoo, yang saat ini duduk bersandar pada ruang rawat adiknya.

Dengan kepala yang disembunyikan pada kedua lututnya. Rasanya Jisoo sudah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adiknya. Dia sudah gagal mewujudkan keinginan orang tuanya yang terakhir, membahagiakan Wonwoo yang tak bisa dia penuhi.

Tuhan kenapa kau melukiskan sebuah takdir yang menyakitkan untuk adiknya. Kenapa kau tak membiarkan adiknya hidup bahagia seperti umatmu yang lain.

.

Mingyu kembali kekafe Jeonghan setelah pulang dari sekolahnya. Kafenya tak terlalu ramai, mungkin karna sudah memasuki musim dingin. Mingyu menghampiri meja kasir. Langsung berhadapan dengan sang pemilik kafe, Yoon Jeonghan.

"Kenapa kau yang berjaga hyung? kemana Seungkwan," Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari namja dengan pipi chubbynya.

"Seungkwan sedang pulang ke Jeju karna ummanya mendadak sakit, Jadi aku yang menggantikannya untuk berjaga hari ini," Jelas Jeonghan.

"Ahh begitu," Mingyu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Ani hyung," Mingyu terdiam. Perlukah dia bertanya lagi, "Hyung apa kau masih tak tahu keberadaan Wonwoo hyung?"

"Maafkan aku Mingyu," jawab Jeonghan penuh sesal.

"Ahhh gwenchana hyung, beritahu aku kalau kau mendapat kabar tentang Wonu hyung," Mingyu mencoba menampilkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit hyung," Mingyu membalikkan badannya dan berjakan keluar kafe.

Jeonghan menatap kepergian sahabatnya dengan sendu. Dirinya merasa bersalah karna sudah menyembunyikan hal ini. Tapi Wonwoo sendiri yang memohon padanya untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada Mingyu. Tatapannya semakin khawatir saat melihat Mingyu yang hampir tertabrak.

"Maafkan aku Wonu, sepertinya aku akan memberitahukannya pada Mingyu," gumam Jeonghan.

.

.

.

"Wonnie kau siap?" tanya Jisoo sambil mengus rambut lembut adiknya.

"Bukankah aku harus selalu siap hyung," Jawab Wonwoo sendu.

"Kau harus tetap semangat Wonnie," Jisoo berjongkok didepan adiknya yang terduduk, "Kau harus tetap hidup demi hyung,"

"Aku akan tetap hidup hyung," Wonwoo meremas tangan Jisoo yang menggenggamnya, "Jika Tuhan mengijinkan," senyum manisnya dia berikan pada sang hyung.

"Wonwoo ayo kita mulai terapinya," Suara Minhyuk -dokter yang menangani Wonwoo- menginterupsi mereka.

"Hyung tunggu aku disini ne," pinta Wonwoo.

"Iya, hyung akan menunggumu,"

"Kajja Minhyuk hyung," Wonwoo berjalan berdampingan memasuki sebuah ruang yang biasa dia datangi untuk melakukan kemoterapi.

Jisoo selaku berdoa tanpa henti untuk kesembuhan adiknya. Tak pernah berhenti mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban meski itu sangatlah mustahil.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya jisoo pada dokter yang menangani adiknya.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo," tatapan itu penuh dengan penyesalan, "Keadaannya semakin buruk,"

Tubuhnya terasa lemah saat mendengar kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari sosok didepannya. Kenapa seperti ini? bukankah adiknya sudah melakukan pengobatan? ingin rasanya dia berteriak menyalahkan semua orang yang berada disini.

"Kumohon jangan menyerah hyung,"

"Aku tak akan menyerah Jisoo," dokter muda itu menepuk bahu Jisoo, "Tapi kau juga tahu kalau Tuhan lah yang memutuskan,"

Jisoo masih tediam. Dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan sang dokter. Jisoo berjalan memasuki ruangan adiknya. Disana, adiknya sedang terlelap dengan tenang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Seolah-olah tak ada beban yang harus ditanggungnya. Andai saja wajah adiknya bisa seperti ini juga saat matanya terbuka.

"Hey, kau harus kuat nde," Jisoo mengelus rambut adiknya yang mulai rontok. "Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk selalu menemani hyung," Jisoo kembali bermonolog.

"Aigoo lihatlah tanganmu semakin kurus," Jisoo menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. "Hyung ingat dulu kau bilang sangat suka menggenggam tangan hyung. Dan kau akan marah saat melihat hyung menggenggam tangan orang lain,"

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan. Padahal dulu adiknya lah yang paling cengeng. Tapi kenapa malah dia yang menjadi cengeng sekarang.

"Sembuhlah Wonwoo, hyung mohon. Sembuhlah demi hyung hikssss dan demi Mingyu,"

Jisoo tak kuat. Suara tangisnya tertahan karna dia menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya. Suara tangis yang benar-benar pilu. Sarat akan keputusasaan. Wonwoo mendengarnya. Mendengar semuanya tanpa sang hyung tahu. Bolehkah dia berkata kalau dia belum siap untuk meninggalkan dunia? Dia belum siap untuk meninggalkan hyungnya sendirian. Dia belum siap untuk meninggalkan sang pujaan hati. Mingyu bahkan belun tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai pria itu.

.

.

.

Langkahnya sangat pelan. Rasanya sangat berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Bahkan dia mengabaikan begitu saja makian yang orang-orang lontarkan karna bertabrakan dengannya. Jiwanya seolah pergi entah kemana.

Matanya mendongak keatas saat langkahnya sudah berhenti. Sebuah nama rumah sakit ternama terpampang jelas didepannya. Haruskah dia melanjutkan langkahnya?Haruskah dia percaya pada perkataan Jeonghan?

Dan pada akhirnya Mingyu memilih melanjutkan langkahnya. Memasuki rumah sakit besar itu lebih kedalam. Bertanya pada sang resepsionis akan keberadaan ruangan tempat sosok itu dirawat. Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar berada disini. Disebuah ruangan dengan nomor 112.

Mengabaikan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Dirinya mengingat setiap perkatan Jeonghan. Kata demi kata yang membuatnya hancur. Jeon Wonwoo, seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta menderita penyakit kanker.

Kenapa semua orang begitu jahat padanya? Kenapa semua orang berkonspirasi menjadikannya orang bodoh? Orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan penderitaan Wonwoo.

Langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar suaranya. Memutar tubuhnya mengahadap taman rumah sakit. Dan sosok itu berdiri didepannya. Walau berdiri memunggunginya, dia masih bisa mengenalinya. Mingyu mengingat dengan sangat jelas semua yang ada pada diri Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung," bisiknya pelan.

Seolah mendengar suara memanggil namanya, Wonwoo membalikkan badannya. Tubuhnya menjadi tegang seketika. Tak mampu menggerakkannya bahkan saat sosok didepannya mulai mendekat.

Pelukkan erat didapatnya. Wonwoo bahkan bisa merasakan bahunya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat hiks? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau membaginya denganku? Aku bahkan selalu membagimu penderitaanku tanpa tahu kau lebih menderita dariku,"

Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Takut sosok dalam pelukkannya akan kembali menghilang saat dia melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung,"

Runtuh sudah semua pertahaan Wonwoo. Air matanya keluar seiring perkataan itu keluar. Wonwoo bahkan membalas pelukan Mingyu. Ikut memeluknya dengan erat agar sosok didepannya tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hikss Mingyu,"

Dan saat itu sebuah perasaan sesak yang selama ini mereka tahan keluar melalui air mata. Saling berbagi tangisan tanpa sedikitpun melepas pelukan. Berharap agar tuhan menghentikan Waktu detik ini juga.

"Kau tahu darimana aku ada disini?" tanya Wonwoo pada sosok yang terbaring disebelahnya.

"Jeonghan hyung yang memberitahuku," Jawab Mingyu sambil memandang wajah Wonwoo.

"Aishhh Jeonghan hyung nakal. Aku kan sudah bilang padanya untuk merahasiakannya," gumam Wonwoo.

"Justru kau lah yang nakal hyung," Mingyu mencubit gemas hidung Wonwoo.

"Ahhh sakit Gyu," kesal Wonwoo sambil mengelus hidungnya.

Mingyu tersenyum saat melihat wajah kesal Wonwoo, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Senyumnya menghilang saat memperhatikan keadaan Wonwoo dengan seksama. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan tirus. Matanya juga terlihat sayu. Dan dia juga bisa menebaknya bahwa tak ada lagi rambut hitamnya diatas kepala yang tertutupi beanie berwana biru itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Gyu? kenapa melamun?" suara Wonwoo menyadarkan Mingyu.

"Ahhh ti-tidak ada hyung," jawab Mingyu seadanya.

Wonwoo tak percaya, maka dari itu dia memberikan tatapan penuh selidik pada namja yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Ahhh aku tahu," seru Wonwoo yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari Mingyu.

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku sangat jelek saat ini," sedih Wonwoo.

"Aigooo hyungiee," Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo "Selamanya bagiku Wonwoo hyung adalah sosok yang paling indah. Bagaimanapun keadaannya," dan kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Wonwoo.

"Uhhh gombal," Wonwoo salah tingkah dan memukul dada Mingyu. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya pada dada Mingyu.

"Hahaha, sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kau berisrirahat," Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwok.

"Aku akan istirahat kalau kau menemaniku,"

"Aku akan menemanimu hyung,"

Wonwoo memandang wajah tampan dihadapannya. Mencoba melihatnya sepuas hatinya karna dia yakin tak ada kemungkinan untuk melihat wajah itu lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Gyu," ungkap Wonwoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wonu hyung,"

Dan sore itu mereka berdua terlelap bersama diatas ranjang rawat Wonwoo. Tangannya yang sudah tak terbalut selang infus memeluk pinggang Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu sendiri memeluk bahu Wonwoo memberikannya kehangatan.

Jisoo yang tadinya akan menghampiri sang adik kembali keluar. Sempat terkejut saat melihat sosok Mingyu disamping adiknya. Tapi akhirnya dia mengerti kalau Mingyu pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya.

.

.

.

"Wonu hyung," sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik daun pintu. Membuat Wonwoo yang sedang terduduk diatas ranjang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo terkejut.

Mingyu berjalan menghampiri ranjang Wonwoo. Masih dengan senyum yang melekat dibibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu hyung," jawab Mingyu.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku membolos hyung," Mingyu menjawabnya santai.

"Dasar nakal," Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu.

"Awww sakit hyung," Mingyu meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Kenapa memukulku? Kau tidak suka aku menjemputmu hyung?" tanya Mingyu tak terima.

"Bukan begitu. Aku senang kalau kau datang untuk menjemputku, tapi aku tak suka kalau kau bolos hanya karna ingin menjemputku," jelas Wonwoo.

"Aigoooo manisnya kekasihku ini," Mingyu mencubit gemas pipi tirus Wonwoo.

"Yakkk," Wonwoo memukul tangan Mingyu, " Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu hahh?"

"Sejak kau mengatakan cinta padaku," Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo lembut "Sejak saat itu, Suka atau tidak, kau telah menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Mingyu,"

"Dasar pemaksa," Wonwoo menggerutu tapi tetap membalas pelukan Mingyu dan tersenyum manis.

"Wahhh sepertinya hyung mengganggu kalian," Jisoo menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Mingyu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik untuk menyapa hyung kekasihnya.

"Hai Jisoo hyung,"

"Hai juga Mingyu," balas Jisoo sambil menghampiri adiknya. "Kenapa kau ada disni Gyu?"

"Si bodoh ini membolos sekolahnya hanya untuk menjemputku hyung," Wonwoo lah yang menjawab.

"Benarkah?" dan Mingyu menggangguk membenarkna ucapan Wonwoo.

"Wahhh itu berarti Mingyu sangat mencintaimu Wonwoo," Jisoo menepuk bahu Mingyu.

"Yaaa hyung kenapa kau malah membelanya sih," Wonwoo merengut, "Kalian berdua menyebalkan,"

Minguu dan Jisoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah merajuk Wonwoo. Mereka berdua sangat berharap pada tuhan untuk tidak mengambil sosok manis dihadapan mereka ini.

"Hyung sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?" tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

"Sudah sayang," Jisoo mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Ahhh akhirnya bisa pulang juga," senang Wonwoo.

"Tapi Minhyuk hyung menyuruhmu untuk check up seminggu sekali," tambah Jisoo.

"Aishhh Minhyuk hyung menyebalkan, apa dia tak tahu kalau aku benci dengan bau rumah sakit ini," gerutu Wonwoo lagi.

"Dari pada kau menggerutu terus, lebih baik kita cepat pulang,"

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo bridal tanpa aba-aba.

"Yakkk Kim Mingyu apa-apaan kau?" Wonwoo reflek memeluk Mingyu.

"Jisoo hyung, Wonwoo hyung ikut dimobilku saja ne," ujar Mingyu sambil berjalan membawa Wonwoo dalam gendongannya.

Jisoo sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan kesal adiknya sedikit. Dia mengambil tas yang berisikan barang-barang Wonwoo lalu berjalan keluar menyusul adik dan kekasih adiknya.

.

"Mingyu kenapa berhenti dikafe Jeonghan hyung,"

Wonwoo bingung saat Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya didepan kafe milik temannya. Tapi dia tetap turun mengikuti Mingyu setelah dia membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti hyung," Jawab Mingyu lalu menuntun Wonwoo berjalan memasuki kafe Jeonghan.

"Kenapa gelap sekali Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo kembali saat melihat keadaan didalam kafe sangatlah gelap.

Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, karna dalam hitungan beberapa detik lampu ruangan sudah menyala kembali.

"Selamat datang kembali Wonwoo/Wonwoo hyung~"

Wonwoo terkejut, itu sudah pasti. Semua teman-temannya datang berkumpul menyambut kepulangannya. Bahkan kedua orang tua Mingyu pun ikut menyambutnya. Betapa dia tak bisa menahan kebahagiannya. Ternyata tuhan masih memberikan orang-orang yang tulus mencintainya disisa hidupnya ini.

"Wonwoo~" Jeonghan mendekat dan memeluk Jeonghan erat. "Aku merindukanmu sayang~" Jeonghan mencoba meredam tangisannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung," balas Wonwoo.

"Hyung gantian, aku juga mau memeluk Wonwoo hyung," Seungkwan mulai mengeluarkan protesannya.

"Aishhh kau berisik kwannie," Jeonghan akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan teman-temannya bergantian memeluk Wonwoo.

Jeonghan memilih mundur dan berjalan menghampiri Mingyu, berdiri disamping namja tinggi tersebut.

"Terimakasih sudah memberitahukan semuanya padaku hyung," ujar Mingyu saat merasakan kehadiran Jeonghan disampingnya.

"Aku melakukannya karna aku menyayangi kalian berdua, jadi kau tak perlu repot berterimakasih padaku," balas Jeonghan.

Mereka berdua kembali melihat kearah teman-temannya berkumpul. Sesekali mereka akan tertawa saat melihat Wonwoo yang sedikit kesulitan menghadapi teman-temannya yang begitu liar.

Lonceng yang berada didepan pintu berbunyi, tanda seseorang baru saja membuka pintu. Semua mata teralihkan pada seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Wahhh ternyata sudah ramai. Aku tidak terlambatkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Jisoo hyung," jawab Wonwoo.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai pestanya?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Tentu saja," dan teriakan semangat dari mereka semua menjadi pertanda dimulainya pesta tersebut.

Mereka semua mulai menyerbu makanan yang ada. Saling melempar canda dan tawa. Wonwoo tak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum melihat teman-temannya. Perasaan hangat kembali dirasakannya. Berada ditengah-tengah orang-orang yang menyayanginya membuat hatinya menghangat.

Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi sendu. Sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan tawa-tawa manis sahabatnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang berkumpul bersamanya saat ini. Suatu saat dia tak akan bisa bernafas dan tinggal ditempat yang sama dengan mereka.

'Bisakah kali ini aku berharap untuk tetap hidup,'

.

.

.

"Mingyu apa masih jauh? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Pertanyaan itu mengalir dari kedua belah bibir Wonwoo.

"Sabarlah hyung, sebentar lagi kita sampai,"

Mingyu masih berjalan sambil menuntun Wonwoo yang kedua matanya ditutup dengan kain hitam olehnya. Sebuah kejutan sudah disiapkan olehnya untuk sang pujaan hati. Senyum masih setia terpasang diwajahnya. Kakinya berhenti saat tempat tujuannya sudah tercapai. Wonwoo yang berada dibelakangnya pun ikut berhenti. Mingyu beralih kebelakang Wonwoo dan membuka penutup matanya. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterima retinanya. Dan saat semuanya sudah jelas dipandangannya, matanya membola terkejut dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Suka dengan kejutannya hyung?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar seiring dengan sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"K-kau yang mem-membuatnya?" tanya Wonwoo tergagap.

"Tentu saja,"

"Aku menyukainya Gyu," mata Wonwoo terlihat berbinar "Sangat menyukainya,"

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukai kejutan sederhana ini hyung,"

"Ini memang sederhana," Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Tapi ini sangat indah,"

Melihat senyum manis dibibir Wonwoo membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Melepas pelukannya, Mingyu berjalan memutar kedepan Wonwoo. Menuntun hyung tersayangnya untuk mengikuti dirinya. Berjalan menghampiri lilin yang sudah dia susun menjadi bentuk hati dan berdiri ditengahnya.

"Hyung, sudahkah kukatakan bahwa kau sangat manis malam ini," ucapan penuh ketulusan diberikan oleh Mingyu.

"Tentu kau tahu tentang keinginanku dihari ulang tahunku kan?" Tanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Terimakasih karna kau sudah mewujudkan dua diantaranya," Mingyu lalu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Dan maukah kau mewujudkan impianku yang ketiga?" Mingyu memberikan senyum tulusnya. "Jeon Wonwoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Mingyu?"

Wonwoo berharap ini semua bukanlah mimpi belaka. Bahwa Kim Mingyu yang bélutut dihadapannya benar-benar nyata. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Mereka memang sudah saling mengaku akan hati mereka. Tapi Wonwoo masih tak percaya bahwa Kim Mingyu meminta namja penyakitan seperti dirinya menjadi kekasih pria tampan didepannya.

"Mingyu kau tahu semuanya kan? Aku tak mungkin selamanya ada disampingmu. Suatu saat nanti hikss aku pasti akan meninggalkanmu," jelas Wonwoo sambil menahan isakannya.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya sejenak. Berdiri dari acara berlututnya. Menangkuo kedua pipi tirus milik Wonwoo. Dan menatap dalam kedua bola mata didepannya.

"Hyung dengarkan aku," Wonwoo balas menatapnya, "Aku memang sudah tahu semuanya dan aku tak peduli. Perasaan ini terlalu besar untuk diabaikan. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin memilikimu, tak peduli apapun resiko yang harus kutanggung. Aku hanya ingin disampingmu, bersamamu menghabiskan waktu yang ada. Menjadi alasan dan penyemangat untukmu bertahan. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu bisa kau andalkan. Dan aku hanya ingin kau sebagai tempat hatiku berlabuh,"

Wonwoo tak tahu sejak kapan air matanya mengalir keluar. Yang dia tahu hatinya menjadi hangat sekaligus sesak mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Bolehkah dirinya egois dengan mengikat Mingyu walau pada akhirnya dia akan meninggalkan Mingyu. Bolehkah sekali ini saja dia menyampingkan semua kenyataan yang ada.

"Mingyu, hikss aku tak pantas hikss untukmu, hikss kau pantas mendapatkan hiks yang lebih baik hiks dariku," jelas Wonwoo ditengah isakannya.

"Hyung berhentilah menangis," Mingyu menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah Wonwoo. "Kau lebih dari sekedar pantas untukku hyung,"

"Ikutilah kata hatimu hyung," tambah Mingyu.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Menuruti perkataan Mingyu untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk menyampingkan semua kenyataan yang ada.

"A-aku," Wonwoo menghapus semu air mata yang tersisaa diwajahnya. "Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu," dan pada akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memilih Mingyu menjadi tempatnya berlabuh. Pelukan hangat diterimanya dari sosok yang sedang berbahagia didepannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dirinya juga bahagia. Senyum manis turut menghiasi wajahnya. Wonwoo ingin sejenak melupakan keadaanya. Mencoba menikmati hadiah yang tuhan berikan disisa hidupnya.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan lancar. Mingyu sudah lulus dari sekolahnya dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di universitas dengan jurusan yang diinginkannya. Keluarganya kembali menjadi harmonis dan teman-teman barunya masih setia disinya. Jangan lupakan Jeon Wonwoo, kekasih hatinya yang selalu menyempurnakan hari-harinya.

Wonwoo sudah tak melanjutkan sekolahnya, dia senang saat Mingyu menceritakan kehidupan universitasnya dengan semangat. Mereka selalu melakukan kencan seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Mingyu akan dengan bangganya menunjukkan pada dunia betapa beruntungnya memiliki Wonwoo. Walau banyak dari teman-teman kuliahnya yang menyayangkan dirinya memilih Wownoo menjadi kekasihnya.

Mingyu juga menggantikan tugas Jisoo untuk mengantar Wonwoo kemoterapi. Minhyuk bahkan terkejut saat tahu Wonwoo berhasil mematahkan diagnosanya dan masih berhatan.

Setahun berlalu tak mengikis sedikitpun cinta mereka. Justru perasaan cinta itu semakin tumbuh dihati masing-masing. Mingyu mencintai Wonwoonya tak peduli walau dunia menentangnya.

"Hyung kau menikmati jalan-jalan hari ini?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku menikmatinya, ini menyenangkan," Wonwoo tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya," bunyi dering ponsel menginteupsi kegiatan mereka. "Tunggu sebentar hyung, ini dari dosenku," pamit Mingyu dan berjalan sedikit menjauh.

Wonwoo masih tersenyum melihat sosok Mingyu yang sedang berdiri. Betapa beruntungnya dia mempunyai kekasih sesempurna Mingyu, yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Wonwoo memadang sekitarnya. Ini hari Minggu, pantas saja taman ini ramai.

Sing~

"Akhh," Wonwoo reflek meremas kepalanya.

Sakit kepalanya tiba-tiba saja kembali datang. Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba meredakan sakit dikepalanya. Sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi tak sedikitpun rasa sakit itu menghilang, yang ada malah tambah terasa menyakitkan. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Tetesan darah bisa dilihatnya diatas tanah. Pandangannya mengabur, dirinya sudha mulai terhuyung kedepan. Dan yang didengarnya hanya teriakan panik Mingyu sebelum kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Hyung,"

"Maafkan aku," Minhyuk menggeleng lemah, "sepertinya Wonwoo sudah mencapai batasnya,"

"Kau bercanda hyung, Wonwoo bahkan masih baik-baik saja tadi pagi,"

"Tapi inilah kenyataannya Mingyu, kau harus bisa menerimanya. Wonwoo sedang koma, kami tidak bisa memprediksi kapan dia akan bangun atau mungkin tak akan kembali bangun,"

Brughh~

"Mingyu,"

Semua orang terkejut. Mingyu melayangkan pukulannya pada Minhyuk sampai dokter mida itu harus jatuh tersungkur. Seungcheol menahan tubuh Mimgyu yang kembali memberontak.

"Brengsek kau, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Wonwoo pasti sadar. Kau hanya seorang dokter yang tidak berguna," Mingyu mulai dikuasai amarahnya.

Minhyuk bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ini juga berat untukknya. Karna bagaimanapun Wonwoo sudah seperti adiknya. Dirinya berjalan melewati Mingyu serta teman-teman Wonwoo.

Mingyu sendiri kembali diam mematung. Seungcheol sudah melepasnya. Pagi tadi semua masih terasa baik-baik saja, Kenapa tiba-tiba harus seperti ini. Mingyu memejamkan kedua mata, tak kuasa menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Bahkan pelukan sang ibupun tak terasa hangat seolah tubuhnya sudah mati rasa.

"Wonwoo pasti baik-baik saja Gyu, dia namja yang kuat,"

Bahkan kata-kata penenang dari ibunya terasa menyakitkan untuk didengarnya. Bisakah dia berharap kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar sebuah penenang.

'Jeon Wonwoo apapun yang terjadi kau harus kembali sadar, jangan pernah meninggalkanku,'

.

.

.

Satu bulan kembali terlewati. Terhitung dua bulan sudah Wonwoo masih nyaman dalam tidur panjangnya. Jisoo bahkan sudah merelakan sang adik untuk pergi. Karna melihatnya seperti ini lebih menyakitkan untuknya. Harapannya akan sang adik sudah mulai menipis.

Tapi tidak dengan Mingyu. Harapannya tidak pernah terkikis. Dia yakin kalau Wonwoo pasti akan sadar dan kembali menemaninya menjalani hidup. Setiap hari, setelah sepulang kuliah Mingyu aka setia berada disamping Wonwoo. Menemaninya melewati hari, menceritakan semua kegiatannya atau hal-hal yang baru saja dilaluinya. Mingyu tak akan pernah bosan berdo'a untuk sang terkasih.

"Hyung, maafkan aku yang baru bisa datang," Mingyu menggenggam tangan lembut Wonwoo hati-hati. "Hari ini aku harus mengerjakan hukuman dari dosen matematikaku makanya aku datang terlambat," sambit Mingyu.

"Hei hyung, kau tahu tidak kalau kedai ice cream tempat kita biasa kencan mempunyai varian rasa baru. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya, jadi kau harus bangun dan kita akan mencobanya bersama,"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara-suara mesin yang didengarnya. Mingyu menghela nafasnya.

"Kumohon bangunlah hyung," suaranya mulai bergetar, "Karna aku tak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan tanpamu,"

.

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya didepan toko bunga. Entah kenapa dirinysingin sekali membeli bunga sebelum mengunjungi Wonwoo. Mingyu memasuki toko bunga kecil dan disambut oleh seorang wanita.

"Selamat datang, bunga apa yang ingin ands beli?" Sang wanita langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku ingin satu bucket tulip pink," jawab Mingyu.

"Tunggu sebentar," sang Wanita lalu berjalan mengambil beberapa tangkai tulip berwarna pink. Membawanya kehadapan Mingyu dan mulai merangkainya.

"Apa anda sedang mengharapkan sesuatu?" Tanya sang pemilik toko.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Baiklah sudah selesai," sang wanita memberikan bucket bunganya yang sudah jadi, "Semoga bunga ini bisa mengabulkan harapanmu,"

"Aku harap begitu," Mingyu menerima bucket bunga yang dipesannya, "Terimakasih,"

Mingyu berjakan keluar toko bunga. Senyum terpasang dibibirnya saat melihat bucket bunga digenggamannya. Sangat indah seperti Wonwoo. Baru saja Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya, dering ponselnya memaksanya kembali berhenti.

"Yeobseo hyung,"

"Mingyu kau dimana?" Suara Seungcheol terdengar sangat lirih.

"Aku baru saja membeli bucket bunga untuk Wonwoo, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai kesana. Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"..."

"Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?" Mingyu kembali bertanya tapi Seungcheol tetap tak menjawab.

Suara tangis dari beberapa orang terdengar olehnya. Membuatnya penasaran akan hal apa yang terjadi disana.

"Hyung sepertinya aku mendengar suara Seungkwan menangis, dia ada disana?"

"Kim Mingyu,"

"Ya hyung?"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Mwo?Maaf? Maksudmu apa hyung, aku tak mengerti?"

"Kita kehilangan Wonwoo,"

Suara serak Seungcheol mampu membuat Mingyu terdiam. Sepertinya ada yang salah pada pendengarannya.

"H-hyung, k-kau be-bercanda," suara Mingyu mulai bergetar.

"Kau harus merelakannya Gyu, Wonwoo sudah berada ditempat yang lebih baik,"

Peelahan tangannya terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya. Bunga yang dipegangnya dibiarkan saja jatuh keatas tanah. Begitupun semua air mata yang dimilikinya. Tak peduli dimana dirinya berada. Mingyu menangis memanggil nama Wonwoo seperti orang yang tak waras. Berharap Wonwoo datang kehadapannya dan menghentikan dirinya berbuat hal yang memalukan.

.

.

 _Sore itu langit menunujukkan warnanya yang cantik. Angin berdesir menerpa kedua orang yang sedang duduk dengan damai diatas bangku. Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Mingyu. Tangannya menggenggam erat bunga mawar yang diberikan Mingyu. Teringat sesuatu, Wonwoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Merasa beban dibahunya menghilang, Mingyu menengok kearah Wonwoo._

 _"Mingyu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau seandainya aku tak ada lagi disisimu?"_

 _"Memangnya kau mau kemana hyung? Apa kau akan pindah atau sekolah keluar negeri?"_

 _"Sudah jawab saja Gyu,"_

 _Mingyu tampak berpikir. Dia tak menyukai pertanyaan seperti ini sebenarnya. Tapi Mingyu tetap berpikir positif kalau seseorang yang dicintainya dalam diam ini hal ini hanya berandai-andai saja._

 _"Mungkin aku akan kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Menjadi Kim Mingyu sebelum mengenal Jeon Wonwoo,"_

 _"Dasaar bodoh, jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu?"_

 _"Kenapa kau melarangku?"_

 _"Itu karna aku ingin melihatmu bahagia,"_

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia kalau kau tak ada disisiku Hyung?"_

 _"Kau pasti bisa Gyu dan kau harus berjanji untuk hal itu,"_

 _"Aishhh aku tak mau,"_

 _"Kau harus mau Gyu,"_

 _"Baiklah aku akan berajanji padamu,"_

 _"Apa janjimu?"_

 _"Kim Minguu berjanji akan tetap bahagia walau Wonwoo hyung tak lagi disisiku,"_

 _Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Dipejamkannya kedua mata indahnya. Senyum pedih terulas dibibirnya tanpa Mingy ketahui._

 _"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap tersenyum Kim Mingyu, karna aku sangat mencintaimu,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-The End-

Akhirnya bisa tamat juga. Maaf kalau cerita ini mungkin tak jelas atau alurnya yang aneh. Teeimaksih buat readerku tersayang yang sudah komen,follow sama fav.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua.^^


End file.
